


A Tale of Two Princes

by elisabomb (kurama3173)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Plot(s), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurama3173/pseuds/elisabomb
Summary: The Hanamuran Empire has been at war with the Kingdom of Mesa for ten long years. With no end to the conflict in sight, the Mesan king proposes an alliance, sealed with the marriage of his son, Prince Jesse, to Hanamura's prince, Hanzo. With a grand ceremony, the two nations enter an alliance, in the hopes of a new era of peace. But all is not as it seems, and if they wish to preserve the budding alliance, the two princes must set aside their differences and work together to take charge of their countries' destiny.Written for the McHanzo Big Bang 2018/19





	1. A Wedding for the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my partner, Auricaedus, for creating such a beautiful piece to accompany this story; my beta, Kieran, for helping me make this the best it could be; and the wonderful mods from the McBigBang team for making this event happen. I couldn't be happier with this peace, and I hope it brings you joy to read.
> 
>  
> 
> http://auricaedus.tumblr.com/post/184067701410/my-piece-for-the-mcbigbang-worked-with-the

Prince Hanzo of Hanamura stood in the antechamber of the empire’s ceremonial hall, filled with a grave sense of dread. His traditional haori felt heavy on his shoulders, but he steeled his resolve. He had a duty to uphold, for today was the day of his wedding.

“Hanzo,” a voice behind him pulled him from his thoughts, and he turned to see his father, Emperor Sojiro of Hanamura, in his full regalia. He stepped forward, and extended his hand, holding a small, ornate wooden box. Hanzo took it and opened it, feeling his stomach twist. The family ring, the one his mother had worn when she was alive.

“Father, must we use this ring?” Hanzo asked, turning it over in his hand. The polished jade glinted in the lantern light. “This is our family’s treasure… and you intend to just give it to this  _ stranger _ ?”

“I do intend that,” Sojiro said sternly. “And it is vital that we use this ring. You should know that, Hanzo. If we wish to show the kingdom of Mesa sincerity in our commitment to peace, we must first demonstrate your commitment to its prince.” Hanzo nodded reluctantly. The prince of Mesa, his betrothed… how could Hanzo commit to a man he had never met?

“I understand, father,” he said, returning the ring to its box and placing it in his pocket. This was not about him. It was about ending the war, the brutal conflict between Mesa and Hanamura that had consumed both nations for ten long years. This marriage was the beginning of an alliance between the two, and it was important that Hanzo played his part, despite his apprehension.

“It is nearly time. Are you ready?” Sojiro asked. Hanzo was absolutely not ready, but he nodded again anyway. Sojiro led Hanzo to the curtains, and listened for their cue.

“It is my honor and pleasure to present to you, Prince Hanzo of Hanamura!” the officiant announced. Sojiro took Hanzo’s arm, and the two of them stepped out onto the stage, to the altar. Sojiro released his arm and retreated as the crowd roared. Hanzo felt sick to his stomach. In mere moments, he would be meeting the man he would be spending the rest of his life with. The only thing keeping him rooted in place was the knowledge that this marriage would ensure peace for his people.

“And now, I present Prince Jesse of Mesa!” Hanzo turned to see his betrothed and his father, King Antonio, emerge from the curtains. The king was outfitted in elaborate garb, but Hanzo barely noticed him. His eyes were on the prince. He was tall, with a handsome face, and looked to be approximately Hanzo’s age. He wore white, his clothes accented with gold buttons and embroidery. His left hand was mostly hidden beneath his serape, but Hanzo saw a flash of gold. Jesse took his place across from Hanzo, and King Antonio retreated next to Sojiro. The Mesan prince smiled. Hanzo did not return it.

“Today is a joyous occasion,” the officiant declared. “for today, the war between our two kingdoms comes to an end, with the wedding of our two beloved princes!” The crowd, a mixture of Hanamuran and Mesan nobles, erupted into cheers.

The officiant continued his speech, but Hanzo found himself distracted. He studied Jesse’s face. He really was attractive, which annoyed Hanzo more than it should have. Jesse caught him scrutinizing him, and winked, causing Hanzo to grimace. Was he even taking this seriously?

“Prince Hanzo,” the officiant addressed him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Hanzo looked toward him. “Do you vow to take Prince Jesse as your husband, and to uphold the alliance of Mesa and Hanamura through your union, as long as you shall live?”

Hanzo swallowed. His mouth suddenly felt very dry.

“I do,” he managed.

“Prince Jesse,” the officiant continued. “Do you vow to take Prince Hanzo as your husband, and to uphold the alliance of Mesa and Hanamura through your union, as long as you shall live?”

Jesse smiled. “I do,” he said. If he was feeling any of the doubts Hanzo was feeling, his face did not betray it.

“Then by the blessing of the Kingdom of Mesa, and the Empire of Hanamura, I pronounce you wed!” the officiant said triumphantly. “You may exchange rings.” Hanzo reached into his pocket. His stomach was in knots as he pulled out his mother’s ring. The family ring that had been passed down in his lineage for centuries. He opened the box, and took the ring in his trembling hand.

Jesse held out his right hand, and Hanzo frowned. That was the wrong hand. Jesse nodded subtly to his left, and Hanzo realized that his left hand was made of metal, elaborately decorated in silver and gold. He flushed, somewhat embarrassed, and slid the heirloom onto Jesse’s right ring finger, reluctantly. Jesse took a moment to admire the ring, and Hanzo fought back a scowl. It did not suit him whatsoever. He wanted desperately to take it back.

Jesse reached into his coat and produced a silver ring inlaid with turquoise. It was not to Hanzo’s taste whatsoever, but he supposed he would have to get used to it. It was permanently his. Hanzo presented his left hand, and Jesse slid the ring onto his finger. His hand was rough, was Jesse a warrior?

Once their rings were in place, Jesse took Hanzo’s left hand with his right, and raised it high. The crowd’s cheers were overwhelming. This was a historic occasion for Hanamura, and by all rights Hanzo should be overjoyed to see the end of the war that had claimed so many of his people’s lives. But all he could bring himself to feel was grief. This was the beginning of his new life. A life he had no say in, with a man he did not even know. Jesse led him down the steps from the altar, through the great hall with an easygoing smile on his face. Hanzo instantly hated that smile. How could the man be so carefree, so satisfied with himself, when he was taking so much from Hanzo?

When they reached their carriage, Hanzo stepped in ahead of Jesse and moved as close to the wall as possible. When Jesse sat directly next to him, he tensed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” the Mesan prince said. Hanzo simply ignored him. He heard Jesse sigh beside him. “Alright, silent treatment it is.” Thankfully, his husband did not say anything more for the rest of the short ride to the banquet. When they arrived, Jesse stepped out first, and offered his hand to Hanzo, who pointedly ignored it as well. They entered the banquet hall to even more applause, and the feast that was laid out before them was the grandest Hanzo had ever seen in all his years at the palace.

Seven long tables were arranged end to end, absolutely covered in Hanamuran cuisine and Mesan fare alike. This much food could feed an entire army, easily. An attendant came to show Jesse and Hanzo to their seats at the head of the table, between their fathers. Hanzo’s younger brother Genji sat to the side of Emperor Sojiro.

“Hanzo, congratulations,” Genji said warmly. Hanzo caught the note of sympathy in his voice, however.

“Thank you Genji,” Hanzo replied. Genji’s presence was comforting, as was the thought that his brother would no longer be on the front lines of the conflict.

“Let me see your ring,” his brother said, reaching for Hanzo’s hand. He allowed Genji to take it. “Wow, that’s so fancy. What kind of stone is that?”

“Turquoise,” Jesse supplied.

“It’s really pretty,” said Genji. “Not really your style, but I guess it’ll have to be now.”

“Yes, thank you for that,” Hanzo said flatly. Jesse admired the ring on his own finger.

“This is awfully gorgeous, too,” he offered.

“Of course it is,” Hanzo snipped. Sojiro gave Hanzo an unimpressed look. “It has a great deal of history behind it. It is not to be taken lightly.”

“I ain’t gonna take it lightly,” Jesse said, his tone even. “That ring you’ve got there, we just had it made. To represent new beginnings for our countries.”

“How lovely,” Hanzo said dryly. His father could have easily had a new ring made as well, then. His resentment grew.

“So Jesse,” Genji interjected. “can I call you Jesse?”

“I don’t see why not,” Jesse replied.

“I’m Genji, Hanzo’s younger brother. Nice to finally meet my new brother-in-law.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” said Jesse. “What do those tassels on your outfit mean? They’re military decorations, right?” Genji glowed with pride.

“This is my rank, which is Captain, and this is the Emperor’s distinction, which is given by my father to warriors he sees as worthy. And the other ones are all recognitions of individual accomplishments, battles and the like. I’ll spare you the stories behind them,” Genji explained. Hanzo felt some tension leave him. At least Genji had the prudence not to start bragging about his conquests over Mesan armies here.

“That’s impressive stuff,” Jesse said, actually managing to sound impressed, to his credit. Hanzo stared into his drink. He could have been a warrior like Genji. He certainly had the training to be; he used to be his brother’s superior in skill.  However, when the war began, his father had not sent him to the battlefield. Hanzo could do more for the empire as a strategist, he’d said. But Hanzo knew that Sojiro was unwilling to risk losing both sons to the war and be without an heir. The fact that he had not been chosen to fight still weighed on Hanzo from time to time, but he refused to dwell on it now. Tonight, he had other laments.

“So, Hanzo,” Jesse began, turning toward his new husband. Hanzo pretended not to hear him. Jesse continued anyway. “I’ve been told you’re Hanamura’s top strategist. That’s quite impressive too.” A little perturbed that Jesse had seemingly read his mind, Hanzo simply continued to pretend he hadn’t heard him, and turned to Sojiro.

“Father, do you intend to make a speech tonight?” he asked. Sojiro glanced between him and Jesse.

“Yes, but only a brief one, to begin the revelry,” said the emperor. Jesse looked frustrated, but Hanzo paid him no heed.

“Your excellency, we are ready to begin the feast. Your honored guests have all arrived and been seated,” a servant informed Sojiro.

“Wonderful,” he replied. He stood, and nodded to another servant, who held a large chime. The servant struck it with a mallet, and a singular note rang through the hall, quieting the crowd.

“Thank you all for joining us tonight,” Sojiro called out after the chime had been silenced. “It is a joyous day for everyone. A day that will be remembered for generations to come. So, it is only fitting that we hold an equally memorable feast, to be enjoyed by Mesans and Hanamurans alike!” The crowd roared with excitement.

“So I, and the newlywed princes of our great nations, invite you to join us in beginning the festivities!” Sojiro finished. Hanzo watched as the servants surrounding the tables full of food stepped away, allowing the crowd to surge forward. The party had begun.

“Your highness,” one of Hanzo’s attendants caught his attention. “Your dinner.” She set a plate in front of him. It was positively heaped with delicious food, but Hanzo couldn’t muster an appetite. The servants went down the row, presenting each royal and dignitary with their dinner, and Hanzo lifted his chopsticks to take a halfhearted bite of sashimi.

“You’ll have to show me how to use those sometime, now that I’ll be living in Hanamura,” Jesse said. Could this man not take a hint?

“A servant will teach you,” Hanzo said curtly.

“Alright, yeah, that’s fine too,” Jesse mumbled.

“Or I can show you,” Genji offered. “It’s not hard. But I’ll show you later. Don’t want you looking silly in front of everyone on your wedding day.” Jesse gave Genji a weak smile.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want that,” he said. Hanzo continued to eat, picking at the Mesan dishes cautiously. It all smelled so spicy… It would be rude to completely avoid them, though. He brought a heavily seasoned piece of some sort of poultry to his lips, took a bite, and his eyes instantly watered. How was his father eating the same dish so calmly next to him? It was hot, hotter than anything he was used to, and he generally liked spice.

“Sorry, should’ve warned you Mesan food was intense,” Jesse chuckled, trying yet again to engage him in conversation. Hanzo sipped his wine. He wasn’t even going to dignify that with a response.

“I like it,” Genji interjected again. Hanzo had a feeling he felt sorry for Jesse. “What is it?”

“It’s just chicken,” said Jesse. “You should try the pozole- that’s the soup.” Hanzo tuned out the rest of their conversation. The laughter and conversation surrounding him were starting to overwhelm his senses. He wanted nothing more than to go to bed, but even that would be different now.

“Hanzo,” Jesse began, trying to pull him into the conversation once again. Hanzo stood. He couldn’t take more of this. Emperor Sojiro watched silently as he left his place at the table and disappeared into the crowd.

Nearly everybody he passed tried to call out to him or touch him as he wove through the throngs, and his anxiety grew. By the time he reached his and Jesse’s carriage, he was nearly quivering from stress.

“Leaving already, your highness?” the coachman asked him.

“No,” Hanzo said reluctantly. He was so, so tempted to leave, but he knew he could not. “I just need a moment to myself. May I sit in the carriage?”

“Of course, your highness.” the coachman opened the door for him, and Hanzo stepped inside, sighing deeply as he sat down. The sound of the crowd was distant here, and he finally felt like he could breathe again. He closed his eyes. Marriage... Life would certainly be different from here on out. Jesse would be coming to live with him at the Hanamuran palace. Hanzo’s bedroom, once his sanctuary, was being converted into a guest suite, and he and Jesse were expected to move into a larger one. The thought of the carefree prince in his personal space made him grimace. He hated the thought of sharing his quarters with anyone, much less an irritating stranger. Surely he could arrange for Jesse to stay in the newly refurbished guest suite.

The latch on the carriage door clicked, startling Hanzo out of his thoughts, and he rounded on the intruder with a venomous look on his face.

“Relax, it’s just me,” Genji said as he stepped inside. He sat down next to Hanzo, and the coachman closed the door. Hanzo huffed crossly.

“I’m sure father sent you to bring me back,” he said sullenly.

“No, I actually covered for you, but thanks for having faith in me,” Genji said, rolling his eyes. “I told him you realized your hakama was coming untied and went to go find a servant to redo it.”

“That’s the best you could come up with? That I was losing my clothing?” Hanzo said with a withering look.

“I could have just let him make his own assumptions,” Genji shrugged. “Are you okay? You seem kind of overwhelmed.”

“Would you not be? The first conversation I had with Jesse, he was already my  _ husband. _ ” Hanzo spat the word out resentfully.

“I know,” Genji said, tone softening. “It sucks. But Jesse seems like a decent guy. He asked if you were alright after you left.”

“I don’t care,” Hanzo mumbled. “Anyone can act diplomatic in front of a crowd. That means nothing.”

“Look, all I’m saying is to give him a chance. You’re stuck with him either way, right? You might as well try to get along,” Genji reasoned. Hanzo sighed.

“I do not trust him. Until today, he was our enemy. You’d best not forget that. I doubt he has. If he is a warrior, as I suspect, he likely bears a personal grudge against Hanamura for the suffering he has endured on the battlefield,” he explained.

“Suit yourself,” said Genji. “But we really should head back. Father already seemed cross with you.”

“Must I already?” Hanzo lamented.

“How long does it take you to get your hakama tied? Do you really want me to have to come up with another excuse?” Genji grinned impishly, and Hanzo shot him a withering look.

“Fine.”

They made their way back into the banquet hall, and Genji deflected questions aimed at Hanzo with practiced ease. Hanzo made a note to thank him later. Genji had always been better with people than he was. Genji would probably have a much easier time coping with an arranged marriage.

“Ah, you’re back. Did you manage to remedy your problem?” Sojiro asked, looking down at Hanzo with an unreadable expression.

“Yes, father,” Hanzo said evenly. He sat down and picked up his chopsticks. His dinner looked even more unappetizing now than before, but he supposed he could stomach some rice. Jesse leaned over as he ate, and Hanzo turned to Genji, determined to ignore him.

“Genji, do you intend to stay to dance?” he asked. It was a pointless question. He didn’t care what the answer was, and Genji and Jesse both knew it.

“I always do,” Genji replied. “And I’m guessing you don’t.”

“Of course not.”

“Might I remind you, we have to,” Jesse cut in, sounding slightly annoyed. “It’s a Mesan tradition to dance together when you get married.” Sojiro sipped his wine, and Hanzo avoided his father’s gaze. His mind had been so troubled, he had forgotten about the dance.

“Of course,” Hanzo lied. “I merely meant I would not be staying once my duty was done.”

“I was actually just about to ask you about that,” Jesse said. “I was actually hoping we could turn in early. I arrived late last night and I’m exhausted.”

“You are in luck then,” Hanzo said blandly.

An tense silence descended on their end of the table as they continued with dinner. Hanzo had still barely touched his meal by the time a servant cleared his place to serve him dessert. Despite his affinity for sweets, he couldn’t muster his appetite for confections, either. He was grateful when the chime sounded again, quieting the crowd so that his father could make another announcement.

“I trust you are all enjoying the feast,” Sojiro began. “But the time has come for Prince Hanzo and Prince Jesse to perform their first dance. Please clear the center of the hall.” The crowd dispersed from the center of the room, and servants hurried to move the the tables into the adjacent rooms. Jesse stood, and offered Hanzo his right hand. Hanzo begrudgingly took it and followed him to the center of the room.

A small group of musicians emerged onto the balcony, and at Sojiro’s cue, began to play. Jesse bowed deeply to Hanzo, and kissed his hand. Hanzo swallowed his nerves. He knew this dance, he had been rehearsing it since the marriage was arranged, but performing with a new partner in front of the council and his father was still new territory. Jesse stood, placing his prosthetic left hand on in Hanzo’s right, and resting his left on his hip.

The two of them began to dance, and Hanzo schooled his expression to keep from making a face. Jesse’s long strides had him struggling to be graceful. Did the Mesan prince not realize how tall he was? Or how much Hanzo was having to stretch to match his pace? Jesse smiled at him, and Hanzo kept a neutral expression. He spun around, and leaned back, forced to trust Jesse to dip him without dropping him. Thankfully, his husband did so with ease, and helped him upright to finish the dance without incident. As the number concluded, Jesse raised their joined hands to a round of applause from throughout the hall. Hanzo felt out of breath and annoyed, but at least now, they could leave.

Genji took the floor as they walked off, and Hanzo pulled his hand away from Jesse as soon as the crowd’s attention was on his brother. The two of them made for the exit, the crowd’s cheers following them. Once they were outside, Hanzo shivered in the cool air. He longed for his bed, and solitude.

“Whoo, it feels nice out here,” Jesse commented. “That many bodies in an enclosed space like that always makes the air pretty stifling.” Hanzo, once again, said nothing in response. Jesse sighed beside him as they approached their carriage.

“Shall you be returning to the palace your highness, your grace?” The coachman asked.

“We will,” said Hanzo. The coach opened the door for them, and Hanzo stepped in first, followed by Jesse. Hanzo sat pressed to the wall of the carriage, hoping Jesse would take a hint, but Jesse sat directly in the middle of the cushioned seat. The tense silence from earlier continued as they rode through the city. Hanzo could tell Jesse wanted to say something, from how restless he was next to him, and he had a feeling he would be getting an earful before the night was over. As the carriage rolled through town, Hanzo bounced his leg in agitation. He wanted no part of a private conversation with Jesse. Or a private suite with Jesse, or a private life with Jesse. But, he thought as the carriage entered the palace gates, it wasn’t his choice to make.


	2. The Truth of the Matter

“That was some stunt you pulled back there,” Jesse snapped once they were in their newly furnished bedroom. Hanzo turned from where he was washing off his makeup.

“Excuse me?” he said.

“Ignoring me all night, that’s real professional of you. You know there are plenty of diplomats and important figures who noticed that,” Jesse continued.

“A political marriage requires no friendship, romance, or otherwise. It is political. Everyone is aware of that,” Hanzo bit back. “I do not know you, and I do not care to.”

“You’re being real mature about this,  _ Prince _ Hanzo. This isn’t about you, it’s about the entire kingdom. If you can’t at least make small talk with your husband for the sake of the kingdom then what does that say about you? It says you’re not willing to lift a finger to bolster this alliance,” Jesse accused.

“This alliance is already made. Petty conversation with you would change nothing. Now leave, so I can change into my bedclothes. The guards will show you to your own chambers, we will not be sharing.” Hanzo turned back to his mirror, and Jesse sighed deeply.

“Yes, we will be sharing. I’ll sleep on the damn floor if you insist on it, but we’re not going to embarrass ourselves even further,” Jesse said sternly. Hanzo turned back to look at him, affronted.

“It is not your call. This is the Hanamuran palace. You have no right to make demands of me,” he hissed.

“This is one of the Hanamura-Mesan palaces,” Jesse corrected, irritation rising in his voice. “And we are equals here. If you’re gonna continue bein’ petulant, this is gonna be a hell of an uphill battle for both of us.”

Hanzo stood from his vanity, and stalked over to Jesse, glaring up at him. Why did he have to be so damn tall? “Fine. Stay here. But you stay on the floor. And if you even think of trying to- to  _ consummate _ anything, I will call the guards and have you removed,” he said, voice dripping with venom. Jesse put his hands up.

“Whoa, who said anything about consummating?” he defended. “I ain’t here to take advantage of you, Hanzo-”

“Prince Hanzo.”

“Hanzo. Like I said, I got no intention of touching you. Nobody’s gonna know what goes on in here, we don’t have to keep up appearances by sleepin’ together. So don’t you worry about that,” Jesse assured him. Hanzo relaxed slightly.

“Good,” he said. “But I still need to change. Leave until I am ready.” Hanzo was not pleased with the whole arrangement. Political marriages certainly shouldn’t require they share a room. But if it would get Jesse to stop berating him, he would tolerate it for now.

“Alright, I’m going,” Jesse huffed. He turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Hanzo to change into his night robes.

Hanzo took his time. He knew he was being petty, but the Mesan prince was being awfully audacious. So he spent a good 15 minutes getting changed, meticulously hanging up his ceremonial garb, and brushing out his hair before opening the door to let Jesse back in.

“Took you long enough,” Jesse grumbled. “Did my nightclothes make it up here?”

“I don’t know,” Hanzo lied. “They are not in my closet, at least.” Jesse sighed. He started rifling through the dresser, opened the top drawer, and found them. Without hesitation, he started to disrobe.

“Excuse me,” Hanzo said sharply. Jesse didn’t stop. How indecent.

“What? We’re married. This is our room. I don’t care if you see me,” he replied. “Besides, I thought public bathing was a thing in Hanamura. Why do you care?”

“The context is different when we are husbands,” Hanzo snapped, turning around.

“If you say so.” Jesse finished changing into his nightshirt and pants. “It’s safe to look now, alright?”

Hanzo turned around, his own night robe flowing around his feet. “There is spare bedding in the closet. Arrange it however you wish, but do not bother me while I sleep,” he said. He pulled back the luxurious comforter on the oversized bed, and settled in for the night.

“Just don’t step on me when you get up,” Jesse mumbled. Hanzo closed his eyes. He heard Jesse opening the closet, and then some shuffling as he found the bedding and started arranging it on the floor.He supposed this was his life now. How annoying. But an end to the war was an end to the war. Perhaps he was being too petulant. It took awhile for him to fall asleep, thinking over the evening, the alliance, and Jesse. Infuriating, pushy, Jesse… but Hanzo had to admit, the other prince seemed very serious about his role in the kingdom. Perhaps he should be less harsh toward him, at least for the sake of pleasing father. He eventually drifted off into a restless sleep.

The next week was tumultuous for both princes, so much so that they barely saw each other. Their fathers met in Mesa to negotiate the exact terms of the alliance, and Hanzo and Jesse were left to oversee the Hanamuran palace together. Armies returned home, and war heroes had to be decorated. Hanzo spent a full day just pinning awards onto soldiers’ uniforms, and recognizing divisions for their accomplishments.

Dissatisfied citizens clamored at the gate, demanding to know how their lives would be changed by this new arrangement. The princes each sent attendants to speak to the populace, but they demanded to hear from the kings.

“I am going to make an appearance in my father’s stead,” Hanzo told his attendant. To his dismay, when Jesse finished speaking to his own attendant, he walked over to join Hanzo.

“I will be joining you. The two of us should be seen as one unit,” he said. This again. Hanamura was his country, there was no need for the Mesan prince to get involved here. But Hanzo for once was not in the mood for arguments.

“Fine. But these are my people, I will be addressing them,” he said sternly.

“Alright. No objection here,” Jesse said, taking his hand. Hanzo looked down at their joined hands, and back up at Jesse with a scowl.

“Is this necessary?” he asked. Jesse sighed.

“Do you really have to fight me every step of the way? Come on. They’re waiting for us.” And with that, Jesse pulled him by the hand toward the palace’s grand balcony, to greet the public.

The moment they appeared, they were immediately jeered by the throngs. Hanzo schooled his expression into a neutral one. So much for the enthusiasm from the wedding. That didn’t last long. He raised his hand, and the crowd’s roaring died down to murmurs. 

“People of Hanamura,” Hanzo called out over the sea of people. “Your emperor is in Mesa as we speak, to discuss the terms of the alliance. I assure you, as your prince, that this alliance will only stand to benefit you.” The murmurs rose in volume, but Hanzo continued, deep voice carrying out over the crowd.

“The war between our nations has taken a heavy toll on our great empire. Without this alliance, the conflict could have continued for another ten years, costing thousands of you sons, daughters, and livelihoods. My father saw fit to end the bloodshed, and he will continue to work with Mesa to ensure the wellbeing of Hanamura.” The noise continued to increase, some were cheering, some were still demanding the emperor. Jesse watched on, impressed. Hanzo caught his gaze for a moment, and then turned back to the palace.

“That was some speech,” Jesse said once they were back inside. Hanzo pulled his hand from his grip. “Brief, but you said what needed to be said. They’re not on the verge of a riot anymore.”

“Is that supposed to be praise?” he asked coldly.

“Yeah. Something wrong with that,  _ your highness _ ?” Jesse rolled his eyes. Hanzo simply ignored him. He knew provocation when he saw it, and he had far too much to attend to to rise to the bait. The next thing on his agenda was trying to sort out the servant situation. Mesan servants had recently arrived at the palace, and had to be assigned duties. The Hanamuran servants who had lived there for years were not pleased, either. Accommodations had to be made for the new arrivals, and none of the servants appreciated the overcrowding.

If Hanzo had had his way, the Hanamuran palace would remain staffed by Hanamurans, but Jesse would not stand for it. He wanted his own people in his new home, and Hanzo had no grounds to deny him that. So he met with the servants in charge of the rest, in order to sort things out. It was hours before he was able to escape, too. By the end of the day, all he wanted was to rest, but upon returning to his room, he found Jesse, laying something out on the bed.

His military uniform.

Hanzo knew he’d been a warrior. From the looks of things, he was quite the high ranking soldier, too.

“You are quite highly decorated,” he mused as Jesse carefully laid out the uniform. “I wonder how many of my people you killed.” Jesse slowly turned to face him, eyes dark.

“At least I fought for my own country, instead of sitting high and mighty in my palace watching it all unfold,” he retorted.

“I am Hanamura’s chief strategist. I am more than capable as a warrior, but my father needed my skills here,” Hanzo said, annoyance in his voice. “Our victory at Keisei Pass was due to my expertise. As were many other decisive blows in the war.”

“Keisei pass cost Mesa 1200 people,” Jesse grit out. “Don’t say it like you’re proud of it. It was a massacre.”

“It was  _ war _ , Jesse. A war that Mesa started. Do not try to act morally superior here,” Hanzo bit back. Jesse’s fists clenched.

“We had no choice but to go to war, ‘cause Hanamura had a chokehold on the river delta trade routes. Our people were starving. I don’t know if you’ve ever bothered to cross the border, but Mesa is a desert. We can’t grow things like you can. We need that trade route. You weren’t gonna give us an inch, what option did we have?” Jesse looked truly angry now. Hanzo backed up a step; he didn’t like how his husband was looming over him.

“And now there’s a way to stop all the suffering, through the alliance, and I’m the only one who seems to care about its success,” Jesse continued. “You’ve been fighting me every step of the way, even though you’re vital to this whole thing succeeding!”

“What do you mean, I am vital? I have done my part in marrying you. Our fathers are discussing peace terms as we speak,” Hanzo said, genuinely confused.

“Can I trust you, or can’t I?” Jesse asked, tone suddenly much more even.

“We hardly know each other-”

“I need to know if I can trust you. It’s important,” Jesse reiterated. 

“I do not know what you are talking about,” Hanzo said, frustrated and confused by Jesse’s shift in tone.

“Just tell me. I have to tell you something important, but I need to know if I can trust you with it because there’s a hell of a lot riding on your reaction.” Hanzo’s confusion shifted to worry. What could suddenly be so important that Jesse was demanding his unconditional trust?

“...You may trust me,” Hanzo said cautiously. “Can I trust you?” Jesse sighed deeply, and sat down on the bed.

“Yeah. Well, at least, I really hope you will, or this is gonna get ugly.”

“Jesse, just tell me what is going on, this is getting ridiculous,” Hanzo snapped. Jesse raked his fingers through his hair, and looked up at Hanzo.

“This alliance was never meant to be legitimate,” he said gravely. Hanzo stared, just trying to process what he was being told.

“What I mean is,” Jesse took a deep breath. “My orders were to kill you on our wedding night.”

Hanzo stepped back. “You- I knew I could not trust you,” he accused. Jesse held his hands up.

“Hear me out-”

“Hear you out?! You just told me you were sent to kill me!” Hanzo exclaimed.

“Dammit, I didn’t make an attempt on your life, and there’s good reason for that,” Jesse explained.

“I do not want to hear it. I am sending a courier to inform my father of Mesa’s true intentions,” Hanzo said coldly.

“Wait-” Jesse grabbed him by the arm. Hanzo tried to wrench away, but his grip was strong. Hanzo’s dark eyes widened in fear. “I’m not going to hurt you- just listen to me for a second,” Jesse urged. Hanzo gritted his teeth, and twisted out of his grip, slamming Jesse in the gut before running for the door.

“I believe in the alliance-” Jesse said breathlessly, still catching his breath from the hit to his diaphragm. Hanzo froze with his hand on the doorknob.

“You what?”

“I said,” Jesse wheezed. “I believe in the goddamn alliance... and I’m not going to let you run off... and send a message that’ll reignite the war.” Hanzo turned to face him, looking incredibly doubtful.

“You told me you were ordered to kill me. That the alliance was a sham from the beginning. What is the point of trying to preserve something founded on lies and betrayal?” Hanzo spat. “I am informing my father. If it is war your country desires, war you shall have.”

“What about your brother, huh?” Jesse pleaded. Hanzo raised a thick eyebrow. “He’s a warrior. Do you just plan on sending him back out to the battlefields?” Hanzo frowned. He certainly did not like having Genji on the front lines. Especially when he was the one putting him there.

“It is that, or allow your father to send more assassins to destroy Hanamura from the inside, is it not?” he reasoned. Jesse finally caught his breath, and straightened up to his full height.

“I’m going to keep you safe,” he said sternly. Hanzo barked a laugh.

“You think I will trust you, a man I barely know, and one tasked with killing me, to protect me? I am perfectly capable of protecting myself. And I will start by removing your people from my palace,” he retorted. Jesse sighed deeply, and started to pace.

“You realize, that if I don’t make my move and kill you, that my father’s hands are tied, right?”

“And what do you mean by that?” Hanzo asked impatiently.

“I mean, that if some random servant is the one to attack you, that’s not a declaration of war. That’s a lone, disgruntled citizen acting on their own mistrust,” Jesse explained. “It would have to be me.” Hanzo furrowed his brow. Jesse had a point.

“Alright… but eventually, your father will seek another way to deliver a blow to Hanamura and restart the war, if that is his intent. You failing to kill me will not maintain peace forever. I am sure you know this,” he said. Jesse sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know,” he said. “But I’ve got a plan for that, if you’re willing to hear it.”

"Speak it,” Hanzo ordered. He saw a flash of annoyance flicker across Jjesse’s features.

“It involves us working together,  _ your highness _ , so maybe cut with the bossing me around,” Jesse snapped. “My plan is to force my father to pass the crown. And that involves you.”

“I’m listening,” Hanzo said impatiently.

“I need you to convince your father to abdicate to you first. I know he’s not in the best health,” Jesse explained. Hanzo started to see the plan coming together now.

“So when your father sees that I am king but you remain merely a prince, he will pass the crown to you so that you have equal power to me,” he mused. “That… is actually quite well thought out.”

Jesse stopped pacing, and faced him. “Exactly,” he said, a note of hope rising in his voice. “And once you and I rule our respective kingdoms, we’re the ones who will get to decide when our armies go to war. We can create actual peace from this.”

“It is true that you have maintained your belief in the alliance from the very beginning…” Hanzo said. “And your plan to elevate me to king would only stand to benefit me… I suppose I will trust that you are telling me the truth.” Jesse looked immensely relieved.

“It’d benefit a lot of people, Hanzo,” he said, smiling. “So, are you in? Will you work together with me to make this work?” Hanzo thought of Genji, and the numerous times he had nearly lost his life. He thought of the thousands of citizens who had given theirs. And he even thought of the Mesan people, fighting a desperate war to end their famine.

“I accept your proposal,” Hanzo said, standing tall - thought not as tall as Jesse, which still irritated him to no end. “I will attempt to sway my father. But you must ensure that no other assassins are allowed to come near me or my family.”

“Done,” Jesse said. “I’ve already been screening the servants. And we can keep an all-Hanamuran guard on your father and brother. As for you, I’ll be by your side.” Hanzo felt his cheeks warming.

“I do not need your protection,” he reiterated.

“I’m aware,” Jesse said. “But you have it, just in case. And I’m trusting you to protect me, too.” Hanzo huffing.

“You are not the one with your life on the line,” he said, voice lacking its usual bite for once.

“You never know,” Jesse said. “What I’m tryin’ to say is, I’m putting my trust in you.”

\---

Hanzo lay awake that night, staring at the ceiling as Jesse slept on the floor beside his bed. How was he to sway his father to give up the crown? Sojiro Shimada had long been frail, but he had an iron will, and it would be unlike Hanzo to challenge his judgement in continuing to rule. His father would surely know something was afoot if he went about it directly.

Hanzo looked over at Jesse’s sleeping form, annoyed. How did he sleep so easily, with two entire countries’ fates resting on his actions? Perhaps… perhaps Jesse was a far more admirable prince than Hanzo had originally judged him for. Perhaps he was, even, worthy to rule beside him. He turned to face the wall. Mulling things over in his head again and again, until sleep finally took him. 

\---

The following morning, he brought up his concerns to Jesse.

“My father is unlikely to abdicate upon request, I am sure you are aware,” Hanzo said as they ate breakfast. Privately, in their room upon Jesse’s request.

“I figured that was the case,” Jesse said. “But we’ve got to put the idea in his head somehow. What about your brother? He could be the one to suggest it.”

“Out of the question,” Hanzo said flatly. Jesse frowned.

“Do you not trust him?”

“I trust him in theory. But he is honest to a fault. And does not show the best discretion. This is a delicate matter, and bringing more people into the plan complicated things,” Hanzo explained. Jesse relaxed a little, seemingly relieved that Hanzo wasn’t snapping at him like usual.

“Then we don’t tell him. We get him to suggest it without mentioning our plans to him,” Jesse suggested. Hanzo pursed his lips. It was true that Genji suggesting father pass the crown for his health wouldn’t be out of character for his brother…

“It is still risky. But it could work,” Hanzo mused. “I would simply have to cause Genji to worry about father…” Jesse looked lost in thought for a moment, like he was deciding whether or not to say his next words.

“We could slip him something that would impair his faculties,” Jesse said carefully. “Just a small dose, enough to make him disoriented… we could do it a few times if we had to-”

“We are not  _ poisoning _ my father!” Hanzo said incredulously. “He is ill! We cannot take a risk like that.”

“We wouldn’t just be mixing up some random toxins and seeing what happens,” Jesse reasoned, sounding frustrated. “I know the best apothecary in Mesa. She’s a master at this sort of stuff, we’d just have to get her here. He wouldn’t be in any danger.”

“Even if I was to allow this, the possibility of us getting caught is too much of a risk,” Hanzo said, folding his arms.

“Do you have a better idea?”

Silence. Hanzo did not, in fact, have a better idea. Honestly, this apothecary idea could work. Genji might not even be necessary for this plan, if Sojiro had had symptoms like Jesse described. At least he hoped his father would worry for his own well being at that point.

“I will meet with this apothecary… but I promise nothing,” Hanzo conceded.

“I’ll send for her, then. If anyone asks why, I’ll just tell them I prefer having my own apothecary around,” Jesse said. He stood to fetch a roll of parchment. Hanzo watched as he sat down to write. As his eyes tracked the strokes of Jesse’s brush, his thoughts began to drift. This was all happening so quickly. Yesterday, he had been ready to have Jesse hanged for plotting to assassinate him, and now? Now they were unlikely allies in a cause all their own. Hanzo’s eyes traveled to Jesse’s face. The Mesan prince, who he had scoffed at, whose speech was casual and clothes unconventional, had turned out to be an intelligent, devoted man. Hanzo no longer knew what to make of him.

“Alright, I’ll have a courier send this out,” Jesse said once his letter was complete. “And don’t worry, it doesn’t say anything incriminating. She’ll understand that it’s important.” Hanzo nodded absently.

“Good,” he said distantly. “Now, I need to prepare for the day. Excuse me.” Jesse stood, taking his letter with him.

“I know, I know. Get out of your room,” he said on his way out.

Throughout the rest of the day, Hanzo couldn’t seem to get out of his own head. The reality that he may soon be king was hard to wrap his head around. Yes, he was always prepared for his father’s health to take a turn for the worse, but now that there was a plan in place for Hanzo to become emperor, it felt that much more real. Was he ready? Was Jesse ready? Would their people accept their new rulers so soon after the alliance was forged? Suddenly, for the first time in a long while, Hanzo was afraid.

At the end of the day, after he’d been let back into the room, Jesse spoke up.

“You alright? You seem kind of off.” Hanzo looked up at him.

“You don’t know me. How would you know I am off from how I usually am?” Hanzo muttered. To that, Jesse just chuckled, causing Hanzo to scowl.

“You must not be that off, if you’re still being hostile,” Jesse teased. Hanzo’s scowl deepened.

“I simply have a lot to think about. Only yesterday you informed me of a plot against my life, you know,” he said. “And now I may soon be emperor of all of Hanamura.”

“Yeah,” Jesse said. “I know it’s a lot. I know I’m asking a lot from you, and I’m sorry. But it’s how it’s gotta be-”

“To preserve the alliance, yes. You drive that point home fairly often,” Hanzo snipped.

“It’s just important to me, okay?” Jesse said, exasperated. “Look. You’re not alone here. I didn’t expect to be king anytime soon either. And I definitely didn’t expect to be sent here to murder a prince like some sort of mercenary. But dealing with all this would be a lot easier if you would let me in a little. Trust me a little. I have your back.” Hanzo looked up at him, expression softening just a tiny bit.

“Do you mean to imply that you trust me?” he asked.

“Yes,” Jesse said seriously. “I do trust you. Not that I had much of a choice at first. Telling you about my father’s orders wasn’t optional. But the way you’ve handled it? Yeah, I’d say you’ve earned my trust.” Hanzo stared at him. He couldn’t decide whether to be glad Jesse had faith in him, or annoyed that he trusted him so easily. But he had been irritated with Jesse constantly since they met, and it was getting more and more difficult to justify.

“Thank you,” he said after a moment. “I suppose… I trust you as well.” Jesse smiled brightly at him then, throwing Hanzo off kilter for a moment.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Jesse said, relief evident in his voice. “I know I ain’t your ideal husband or anything, but we’re gonna be working together for a long time. Might as well get used to each other.”

“Yes… we may as well,” Hanzo said, getting lost in his thoughts again. It was only just starting to sink in that Jesse was his husband, that they truly would be together for life. Arranged or no, their were married, and they would have to rely on each other from now on. He found himself blushing, and quickly turned away to hide his face.

“Anyhow… I’ll let you get some rest,” Jesse said, moving to lay down on the floor.

“Wait,” Hanzo sighed.

“Yeah?”

“I cannot make you sleep on the floor for the rest of our lives. It would be petty and idiotic,” Hanzo grumbled.

“Yeah, it definitely would be,” Jesse agreed. Hanzo shot him a glare. “You saying I can sleep on the bed now?”

“Yes. But if you try anything-”

“Hey now. I thought you were trusting me. I’m not gonna make a move on you, alright?” Jesse said, exasperate. Hanzo sighed.

“Alright…” he said, climbing into bed. Jesse got in beside him, and settled in. 

“G’night Hanzo,” Jesse mumbled. Hanzo just hummed in acknowledgement. Before long, the Mesan prince was fast asleep, and Hanzo was once again left to stare at the ceiling. He’d never had another person in his bed before. At least not since he and Genji were children. Jesse radiated heat next to him, and in the cold night, it was actually rather pleasant. He supposed he would have to get used to this from now on.


	3. The Plan

Hanzo woke to that same warmth pressed against his body. He jumped back from where he had been curled up against Jesse, prompting the other to stir awake. 

“Mmh… morning,” Jesse mumbled, sitting up. “You alright? You look a little freaked out.”

“I am fine,” Hanzo snapped, standing and fixing his robe facing away from Jesse to hide his blush. 

“Okay, okay,” Jesse said, rubbing his eye. 

“Out. I need to change,” Hanzo ordered. Jesse sighed, and stood up at his own leisurely pace, to Hanzo’s irritation. 

“I’m goin’, I’m goin’,” Jesse mumbled. “What’s gotten into you this morning? Did I kick you in my sleep?”

“Nevermind it,” Hanzo muttered. He couldn’t exactly tell Jesse that he was angry because he’d cuddled up to him on his own. Jesse hadn’t even had his arm around him. It was completely Hanzo’s doing.

“Alright,” Jesse said with a shrug. Hanzo was thankful that Jesse was so easygoing. He patted his face, trying to calm down the flush in his cheeks. How embarrassing… he was just glad Jesse hadn’t woken up before him. That would have been so much worse.

Hanzo stood to get changed. His father was due to return today, so he would likely be meeting with the royal council. With that in mind, he dressed himself more formally than usual, and tied his hair up in a neat topknot rather than his usual ponytail. 

He opened the door to let Jesse back in, and purposefully avoided eye contact. 

“You still not gonna tell me what I did?” his husband asked as he gathered his clothes for the day.

“No,” Hanzo said flatly. Jesse sighed. 

“Suit yourself. Your father is coming back today, right? I want to go with you when you talk to him about what he discussed with my father.” Hanzo hesitated. His knee jerk reaction was to say no, that wouldn't be necessary. But, he reminded himself, he and Jesse were a team now. It would be prudent for them both to be there. 

“That would be best, yes,” he said. “Dress well. It will be your first Hanamuran council meeting, they will be scrutinizing you.” 

“Alright,” Jesse agreed. He rifled through his dresser, and Hanzo sat down at his vanity to make sure he didn’t have any hairs out of place from his bun. 

“My father will be scrutinizing you as well. But I intend to vouch for you, if asked.”

“Mighty kind of you,” Jesse said. 

“Not particularly. As you have said, it is simply better to appear strong as a couple,” Hanzo replied.

“At least we’re on the same page now,” Jesse mumbled. 

“I am cooperating with you, the least you can do is keep those thoughts to yourself,” Hanzo huffed. 

“Nope. You were an asshole, this is what you get,” Jesse hummed. Hanzo sighed. Childish. But he supposed he deserved it. He had admittedly been childish himself. Not that he would ever admit that to Jesse.

“Just get dressed. I will send a servant for our breakfast. Oh, and do brush your hair,” he directed. Jesse shot him a withering look, but didn’t say anything more. 

\---

Hanzo ended up vetoing three different outfits before he allowed Jesse to leave the bedroom. He was insistent that his husband look even more put together than he did. The council had high enough standards for Hanzo, they would be doubly harsh toward Jesse for showing up looking sloppy. 

“You finally approve, your highness?” Jesse said, annoyed as Hanzo circled him. 

“Yes. This will do. Now, let us go find out if my father is here yet,” said Hanzo. Jesse looked into the mirror and tried to mess with his slicked back hair, but Hanzo batted his hand away. 

“Do not mess up your hair after I just styled it,” he chastised. Jesse sighed. 

“I look so much better with it down,” he lamented. “But if you think this’ll make a better impression, fine.”

There was a knock on the door, and Hanzo strode over to answer it. One of the Hanamuran servants stood outside. 

“Your highness, your father has returned to the palace. He wishes to see you in the council chamber in twenty minutes,” the servant informed him. 

“Thank you,” Hanzo said. “You are dismissed.” He closed the door. “We should go now. Father appreciates punctuality. Being early will start things off well.” Jesse nodded, repositioning his serape in the mirror. 

“Let’s go, then.”

\---

The council chamber was a simple room, with a long, low table, and elaborately embroidered cushions on the hardwood floor. The walls held paintings of Hanamura’s beautiful countryside, and one portrait of the first emperor to live in the palace. Hanzo took his seat at the table, and gestured for Jesse to do the same. 

Hanzo expected members of the council to start filtering into the room, but none came. Exactly on time, Sojiro Shimada entered alone. Hanzo bowed his head out of respect, and when Jesse noticed, he did the same. Sojiro took his place at the head of the table. 

“Hanzo, I requested to speak with you, and only you,” he said sternly. 

“Father, I believe that now that Jesse and I are married, and he is also a future ruler of Hanamura, that there is nothing I can hear that he cannot,” Hanzo said smoothly. Hoping his father would not be offended. Sojiro, to his surprise, smiled. 

“Hanzo,” he said. “You seem to be taking this arrangement quite seriously. I am pleased. Prince Jesse, you may stay.” Relief washed over Hanzo. He honestly hadn’t expected his father to back down so easily, or at all. Perhaps the emperor trusted his judgement more than he thought. 

“Thank you, your excellency,” Jesse said, with another bow. 

“I wish to discuss with the both of you the terms I discussed with the Mesan king,” Sojiro began. “Or rather, the lack of discussion thereof.” 

“My father agreed to everything you proposed,” Jesse said. 

“Do not interrupt me when I speak,” Sojiro said harshly. “But yes. He did. Though my proposal for control of the river delta trade route heavily favors Hanamura, he did not object for a moment. He also agreed to permit small military forces to remain stationed in Mesa.”

“Why would he agree to such a trade policy? You devised it specifically to be unfair,” Hanzo said. He knew exactly why, but he had to play along. 

“I devised it specifically to learn more about his intentions,” Sojiro corrected. “It is highly suspicious to me that he would simply agree to the policy. He has been far too agreeable for my liking.”

“If I may interject,” Jesse said. Sojiro looked his way. 

“You may.”

“My country has been devastated by the conflict. My father was desperate to achieve peace. I’m certain that he is willing to take any access to the river delta route over none,” Jesse lied. 

“Certainly he knew that our meeting was meant to be a discussion, not an ultimatum,” Sojiro replied. 

“It’s highly likely that he will attempt to renegotiate the terms later,” said Jesse. “Right now, his priority is to feed his people. You’ve allowed for that in your terms. Once the country is back on its feet, he’ll most likely summon you again.”

“I see,” Sojiro mused. “Hanzo, you were right to invite Jesse here. His insight is valuable. But I remain unconvinced. An ally that we were only recently at war with is not an ally I fully trust. However, I will take your words into consideration.” He turned to Jesse. 

“Thank you, your highness,” Jesse said. 

“You are dismissed.” Hanzo’s eyes widened. Already? 

“Thank you father,” Hanzo said, standing. Jesse stood as well, and they bowed before leaving the room. The two of them walked silently through the halls of the castle, to their room, and once the door was locked behind them, Hanzo let out a breath he had been holding. 

“That was very strange,” he said. “Ordinarily, the entire council would have been present.” 

“Short meeting, too. He didn’t seem to have much to say,” Jesse agreed. 

“Perhaps… he wanted my input before he told the council of his suspicions,” Hanzo suggested. “The council was heavily in favor of continuing the war. If my father showed any sign of doubt, they may have pressured him to abandon the alliance.”

“So we really are on the brink of war still,” Jesse muttered. 

“It is a delicate balance,” Hanzo said. 

“It’s too delicate. All the better we’ve already set our plan in motion.”

\---

Three days later, Jesse’s apothecary arrived at the palace. As soon as they got word of her arrival, Jesse and Hanzo called her to their bedroom to discuss her role in their plan. 

“Jesse, so good to see you again,” the apothecary said warmly as she entered the room. She was older, perhaps about sixty, and had long white hair and a tattoo under one eye. Jesse hugged her, to Hanzo’s surprise. “And you must be Prince Hanzo. An honor to meet you.” 

“Welcome to Hanamura,” Hanzo said graciously. 

“So formal, this one,” she chuckled. “My name is Ana Amari. I have served the Mesan royal family for forty-one years now. I will be happy to provide any services I can.” Hanzo shot Jesse a wary look. Could this woman really be trusted if she was loyal to Jesse’s father? 

“Ana here has been taking care of me since I was little,” Jesse said, patting her on the shoulder. “I see that look, she’s trustworthy.”

“And what is it you need to entrust to me?” Ana asked, a glint in her eye. “I highly doubt you called me here just for a checkup.”

“You’re right,” Jesse said. “But do you want some tea first? We can sit down, and relax a little before we get into that.” Ana smiled at him. 

“Such a considerate boy,” she said fondly, and Jesse flushed a little, embarrassed. She set down her bags, and moved to sit down at the low table where Jesse and Hanzo ate their meals together.

“I’ll go ask one of the servants to bring us some tea,” Jesse said. “Hanzo, no interrogating.” He left the room, and Hanzo sighed. 

“So, how is married life?” Ana asked. Hanzo blinked. She cut right to the chase. 

“We are still adjusting,” he said stiffly. 

“I hope Jesse isn’t giving you too much trouble,” she said mirthfully. Hanzo felt a sense of unease. Like she already knew more than he wanted her to. 

“He is not. He is fine,” he replied. “He takes his duty seriously. That is all I can ask.”

“And I trust you are treating him fairly,” she hummed. 

“Of course.”

“Good to hear. Jesse is like a son to me. I would hate for him to be in an unhappy marriage.”

“Well, I can assure you that everything is fine,” Hanzo said, shifting uncomfortably. He hoped Jesse would leave out the parts about him sleeping on the floor at the start of their arrangement. Ana only looked more amused at his discomfort. 

“I’m back,” Jesse said as he returned. He held a bamboo tray in one hand, with three steaming cups of tea. Relief washed over Hanzo. He had been warned against interrogating, but he felt like he’d been interrogated himself. Jesse set the tray down in the center of the table and sat down with them. 

“What did I miss?” he asked. 

“Very little,” Ana assured him. “I was just getting to know your husband.” Hanzo nodded quickly. He wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible. 

“Well, good,” said Jesse. “Now… shall we discuss what I brought you here for?”

“I have been curious,” Ana agreed. 

“First, you have to swear to me that you won’t tell a soul what I’m about to tell you,” Jesse said, taking a more serious tone.

“I promise,” Ana said simply. 

“Alright,” Jesse said. He took a deep breath. “My father wants to continue the war. He arranged this whole marriage so I could kill Hanzo.” Ana only nodded, seemingly unsurprised. 

“Obviously, I didn’t,” Jesse continued. “This alliance is vital to the well being of Mesa and Hanamura both. Hanzo and I have no intention of letting the war continue.” Hanzo looked up at Jesse, slightly surprised. He hadn’t quite expected him to speak of them as a unit like that. 

“Where do I come in?” Ana asked, sipping her tea. 

“I’m gettin’ to it,” said Jesse. 

“Our plan is to become kings of our respective countries as quickly as possible,” Hanzo supplied. 

“You wish for me to poison your fathers, then?” Ana asked. “Jesse, I am surprised at you. This is not your usual avenue.”

“We ain’t killing anyone,” Jesse huffed. “Emperor Sojiro is already in poor health. If we make him just a little sicker, we’re hoping he’ll pass the crown to Hanzo. My father wouldn’t stand for just Hanzo being king, he’d crown me too.”

“I see,” Ana mused, a small smile on her lips. “Clever, Jesse.”

“It wasn’t all me. Hanzo is just as much a part of this plan as I am.”

“Well then, Hanzo. It seems you and Jesse work awfully well together. It appears you two are a good match for each other,” Ana chuckled. Hanzo felt his cheeks flush pink. A good match? Were they? It was true that they were working well together, but Hanzo had a feeling she meant something different. 

“Can you concoct a mild poison that will make my father ill but not but him in any true danger?” Hanzo asked, opting to ignore her statement. 

“Of course I can,” Ana said confidently. “I only need a few days, and a space to work.”

“We will have a room prepared for you,” Hanzo said. “But you must be discreet. If anyone finds out about this, you will surely be executed by the council for treason.”

“Don’t you worry about me,” Ana said with another chuckle. “I can look after myself. But it is kind of you to be concerned.” Hanzo wanted to say it wasn’t for her sake, that she was simply vital to the plan, but the way Jesse smiled at him stopped him in his tracks. 

“Hanzo’s heart is in the right place, even if he seems prickly,” Jesse said. Hanzo shot him a glare. 

“Let me ask one of the servants to show you to your quarters,” Hanzo said brusquely, not wanting this line of thought to continue. He rose, and left the room, feeling flustered. A good match… what did she mean by that? Maybe he was reading too far into things. Maybe she just meant they worked well together politically. But the woman seemed far too invested in Jesse’s personal life to mean only that.

He approached one of the housekeepers. “We have a guest who will be staying indefinitely,” he informed her. “Please come with me, and show her to one of the empty bedrooms.” 

“Yes your highness,” she said with a bow. He led her back to his and Jesse’s shared room, still feeling distracted. Were he and Jesse a good match? So far, most of their conversations had still been unpleasant. Thought things were drastically improving with time, and Jesse was admittedly excellent in the political realm. He was diplomatic, he looked several steps ahead at all times, he cared about his subjects and Hanzo’s… 

“Miss Amari,” Hanzo said upon re-entering his room. “This is Saki. She will show you to your room.” 

“No need to call me Miss Amari, dear,” the apothecary said, standing. “Ana will do fine.” 

“Ana,” Hanzo said stiffly, unused to being so informal. Ana followed Saki out, closing the door behind her, and Hanzo let out a deep sigh. 

“Something wrong?” Jesse asked, sipping his tea. Hanzo rubbed his temples. 

“Is she always like that? So… nosy?” he asked. 

“Yup,” Jesse said. “That’s Ana for you. She’s not one for formalities either, so don’t get offended if she doesn’t address you properly. She never has for me either.”

“She warned me that she would hate to see you in an unhappy marriage. It was not a threat, but it certainly felt like one,” Hanzo huffed. 

“What, worried she’ll poison you or something?” he said, mildly annoyed. “Relax, Hanzo. She would never hurt someone I care about, and she’s not stupid. She wants the alliance to work out too.”

“How comforting,” Hanzo said dryly. “I am going to bed. If you stay up later, try not to wake me when you come to bed.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jesse said. “I have a few things to take care of, so goodnight.” Jesse left the room, and Hanzo let out a deep sigh. He truly hoped Ana was as reliable as Jesse said. If they made a mistake here, it could cost them dearly. And there was a nagging fear in the back of his mind, that his father would react poorly to the poison… Having to take on the role of emperor would be stress enough, but losing his father as well? Hanzo lay down and huddled under the blankets. He just had to trust his husband this time.


	4. Undercover

When Hanzo awoke, he felt warm and safe. Strong arms held him close to a broad chest, with a steady heartbeat. Wait- Hanzo startled, trying to disentangle himself from Jesse to no avail. His cheeks burned red. Don’t wake up, he thought, repeating it like a mantra in his head. 

“Well, good morning to you,” Jesse said, voice low from sleep. Hanzo went stock stiff. 

“My apologies, I-”

“You don’t gotta apologize. So you’re a cuddler. Nothing wrong with it,” Jesse said with a yawn. Hanzo pulled away from him and glared. 

“I am not,” he huffed. “You were the one keeping me pinned against you.”

“Are you really gonna get your britches in a twist over this?” Jesse said. “It’s too early for this. We’re married. It’s not a big deal if we snuggle. I thought it was kinda nice, myself.” Hanzo’s blush deepened. Jesse had a point. They were married. They would be for the rest of their lives. Something like this would become inconsequential… it was even expected of married men. He looked away. 

“I am sorry for my outburst,” Hanzo muttered. “You are right.” Without another word, he stood to get dressed. Come to think of it, would changing in front of Jesse really be a big deal? Surely they would see each other nude at some point, at the hot springs, or simply by accident. Maybe he was being a little immature about all this… but right now he couldn’t bring himself to strip in front of Jesse. He went into the closet.

“Wow, can I get that in writing?” Jesse teased. 

“What, that you were right? Don’t push your luck,” Hanzo bit back. 

Jesse only chuckled good naturedly. “We should meet up with Ana this afternoon. By then she should know what supplies she needs us to get for her. Then we can make a trip to the market.”

“Ourselves? Surely we can send someone,” Hanzo said, frowning as he emerged fully dressed.

“I don’t want to involve anyone else, not even for errands. If we send a servant, and they get curious as to why we need an ingredient, they could start poking around Ana’s workspace. We can go in plain clothes.”

“I suppose,” Hanzo mumbled. Jesse had a point, but he never went out to the market district. “It may take us some time to find what we need, though. I am not very familiar with the market district.”

“Ana will tell us what to look for,” Jesse said. “but yeah, I’ll be flying blind too. Couldn’t hurt to get to know the capital though.”

“Very well. We should have an excuse to be there, though,” Hanzo pointed out. 

“Hmm,” Jesse mused. “I’m guessing going out in civilian clothes isn’t something you do often.”

“Not at all,” said Hanzo. “But perhaps I could say that you wish to get to know the city you now live in, and insisted that I come along.”

“That works well enough,” Jesse said. “And it’s not even a lie. I spent a lot of time in town in the capital back home. It’s good to know how your people are living.” 

“If we are to be kings, yes, it is,” Hanzo agreed. “Will you ask a servant to bring us some clothes to wear?”

“Sure,” Jesse said, exiting the room. Hanzo turned to his mirror. If they were to be disguised today, perhaps he should leave his hair down. He was never seen without his usual bun, after all. He brushed through his bedhead, leaving his shoulder length hair sleek and smooth. 

After a few minutes, Jesse returned with a stack of clothing. “Alright, we’re set,” he said, beginning to lay out the outfits. Both were clearly Hanamuran ensembles. Jesse’s resembled the garb of the local farmers, with a wide straw hat and a green overcoat and brown pants that tied at the knees. Hanzo’s was a simple gray kimono with a blue obi. Jesse laid them on the bed for Hanzo’s approval.

“These should do. The hat will help to obscure your face. You are more recognizable here than I am,” Hanzo said. 

“Yeah, not too many Mesans living in these parts.” Hanzo nodded. 

“You’re too tall, but there is nothing we can do about that,” he said. 

“I’m not that tall,” Jesse said, frowning. “Am I?”

“Yes. It is very noticeable,” said Hanzo. “But we will be fine. Now, I must be going. I am having breakfast with my brother today.” 

“Alright, have fun. Let’s plan to meet up with Ana around noon, right here,” Jesse said. Hanzo nodded, and headed out to find Genji.

\---

When Hanzo arrived back at his room at noon, Jesse and Ana were already there, sitting at the table sipping tea. He wondered how long they had been there, and if they had been talking about him.

“Am I late?” he asked as he sat down. Ana poured him a cup of fragrant tea, and Hanzo nodded to her in thanks. 

“No, Jesse and I were just catching up,” said Ana. “Now, let us get down to business. I have most of what I require already, but there are two vital ingredients I need you to find for me.”

“We’re listening,” Jesse said, taking another sip of his tea. 

“I will need wisteria root, which should be easy enough to find. The second may require some hunting. That would be oil of veluvia,” Ana explained. Hanzo frowned. Oil of veluvia was illegal. It was a potent poison. The idea of Ana giving it to his father did not sit well with him, but he had to trust Jesse’s judgement.

“Do you have any advice on where to find these ingredients?” Hanzo asked. 

“Well, the wisteria root is a very common medicinal component. You will surely find an apothecary in town that has some. I am honestly surprised that there is none in the palace,” Ana said. “But the oil, that will be more complicated. I am assuming it is illegal in Hanamura?” 

“Yes,” said Hanzo. “I do not expect to find it in the marketplace. We may have to venture to less savory parts of the city.” 

“Best to carry weapons on us, then,” Jesse said. “Just in case.” Hanzo nodded. 

“I suggest finding another apothecary in town to ask about the oil,” Ana said. “Jesse, perhaps you can pretend that you are a traveling apothecary yourself. We in the trade are much more open with each other than with outsiders.” 

“It wouldn’t be hard to fake it, with everything you’ve taught me about,” Jesse mused. “Alright. sounds like we have a plan.” 

“Good. But do be careful. If neither of you are familiar with the back alleys of the city, you will need to be on your guard.”

“We’ll look out for each other,” Jesse said confidently. 

I am sure you will,” Ana said with a knowing smile. “Now I will leave you two to get ready. When you have the ingredients, summon me here again.” She finished her tea, and stood. 

“We won’t let you down,” said Jesse. 

“You never have,” Ana said. “Good luck, boys.” She left, and Hanzo turned to Jesse, only slightly annoyed at being called a boy. He was in his thirties, for gods’ sake. 

“Shall we prepare, then?” he asked, rising to his feet. He moved to the bed where their disguises were still laid out. 

“We’d best. It could take us a while to find the oil,” Jesse said. Hanzo took his kimono and went to the closet to change. The fabric was rougher than he was used to, but surprisingly light and comfortable once he had it on. 

“Are you decent?” Hanzo asked once he was dressed. 

“Uh, yeah, but could you help me with these ties? I can’t exactly use both hands,” Jesse said sheepishly. Hanzo stepped out, and caught sight of himself in the mirror. He looked like a commoner, alright. It was strange to see, when he was used to seeing himself in fine silks every day. He made his way over to Jesse, who was fumbling with the ties at his knees. His prosthesis was sitting on the bed. It was far too recognizable and ornate for Jesse to risk wearing it. 

“I am assuming your arm was lost in the war?” Hanzo asked, hoping he wasn’t overstepping his bounds. He knelt to assist Jesse.

“Sure was,” said Jesse. “My squadron was staying in a small village near the border for a spell, and we were ambushed. The house I was staying in was razed to the ground. My arm got crushed by the debris, and I had to mess it up pretty bad to get out before the rest of me got buried completely.” Hanzo nodded, pursing his lips. 

“I see,” he said. He didn’t know what to say. It was very possible Jesse had gotten hurt on his orders.

“Ana tried to save my arm, but it was pretty much destroyed. In the end she had to amputate it,” Jesse continued. “And lemme tell you, pain relievers can only do so much. I don’t recommend it.” Hanzo shifted uncomfortably, guilt nagging at him. 

“I am sorry,” Hanzo said, at a loss for anything else. 

“Don’t be. It was war. Like you’ve said, I’ve killed my share of Hanamuran soldiers. Neither of our hands are clean,” Jesse said. Hanzo avoided his gaze. He had been a hypocrite to throw accusations at his husband when they had both hurt people in the conflict. 

“I have been unfair to you,” Hanzo muttered, standing up. 

“It’s in the past,” Jesse cut in before he could continue. “And I don’t blame you, alright? Anyone would be upset at having to marry the enemy, I get it. I wasn’t too wild about it either.”

“You at least had the decency to be civil,” Hanzo said. “I did not.”

“That’s because I needed to make this plan work. Now c’mon, let’s get going. Don’t beat yourself up over this.” Hanzo looked up at him, and Jesse smiled. “You should mess your hair up, by the way. It looks too nice.” Hanzo turned back to the mirror. Jesse had a point. His hair was sleek and shiny from being washed with the finest poultices each day. He ran his fingers through it, mussing it slightly. 

“That’s a little better,” Jesse said. He donned his hat, and the two of them made for the servant’s entrance to the palace. Best not to be seen leaving through the front gate. They walked through a residential district, and into a bustling market square, alive with chatter. A few people looked Jesse’s way. A Mesan in their midst was unusual, but nobody spared him more than a passing glance. 

“Wisteria root should be found among herbs and medicines, correct?” Hanzo asked, looking around. There were dozens of vendors lining the streets, calling out advertisements for their wares and bartering with customers. 

“Yep,” said Jesse. “I’ve picked it up for Ana before, I know what it looks like.”

“You, the crown prince, are used to running errands for this woman?” Hanzo asked with a frown. 

“Ana’s saved my hide more than once, it’s the least I can do. She’s not getting any younger after all,” Jesse explained. Hanzo remained unimpressed. 

“She looks perfectly healthy to me,” he said. 

“Oh she is, but I wanna make sure she stays that way,” said Jesse. “She’s like a grandma to me, you know? Helping her out from time to time isn’t a burden. And I’m not above doing stuff like that. Sure, I’m the prince, but I’m just a man like any other when it comes down to it.”

“I see… that is one way to look at it,” Hanzo said contemplatively. It was possible that he’d been too sheltered, too removed from his own people. Jesse had not just shopped among his citizens, he had fought with them, seen them die in front of him. Hanzo, on the other hand, had certainly sent Hanamurans to their deaths, but never witnessed a single casualty firsthand. Maybe spending some more time in the midst of his people would do him some good. 

“Hey, I think I see the medicine vendor,” Jesse pointed out. He led Hanzo to a shaded stall tended by an elderly woman. Roots, herbs, and poultices lined the tables, and Hanzo was thankful he was with someone who knew what they were looking for. Jesse picked up a large root, and turned it over in his hand. 

“Good afternoon,” the woman greeted them. “Not too often I see a Mesan in these parts.” Jesse smiled, seemingly unfazed. 

“I’m just passing through,” he said amicably. “This is good quality wisteria.” He picked up a few more pieces, and laid them on the table in front of her. She looked to Hanzo, and winked at him. He stiffened, and looked away. Did she recognize him? 

“Will that be all for you today?” the old woman asked, weighing the roots on a decrepit scale. 

“I reckon,” said Jesse. He produced three bronze coins from his pouch. The vendor continued to look at Hanzo, and he shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t think he was particularly recognizable, what with how little time he spent outside the palace, but the longer her gaze lingered, the more vulnerable he felt.

“Thank you dear. And your highness?” Hanzo froze, unable to meet her gaze. “Your wedding ring clashes with your outfit.” The color drained from Hanzo’s face, and the turquoise ring suddenly felt very present on his finger. How had he forgotten to take it off? He quickly pulled it off and tucked it into his coin pouch, cheeks flushed from embarrassment. The old woman chuckled. 

“Thank you for your discretion,” Jesse said sternly to her. Hanzo refused to meet his husband’s gaze as they walked away from the stall. He was a fool. But he was grateful that he hadn’t gone into the more dubious parts of town wearing such a valuable piece. 

“Hey,” Jesse said, pulling him from his thoughts. “Sorry I didn’t notice. I wasn’t paying close enough attention I guess.”

“It is my fault. I should have noticed my own ring on my own hand,” Hanzo said sullenly. 

“It doesn’t matter now. Just don’t lose that coin purse. Now we need to find an apothecary shop, any clue where the nearest one is?” Hanzo was grateful to change the subject. The more time he spent with Jesse, the more he admired him for his maturity and level head. His husband wasn’t the type to dwell on small mistakes the way Hanzo was. He had experience in a plethora of fields, and navigated seemingly any situation with ease. Simply put, Jesse was reliable. Hanzo would have to thank him later.

“I am not exactly sure, but many of the dedicated shops are north of here. We can start there,” Hanzo said. Jesse smiled at him, and Hanzo felt his heart jump. 

“Lead the way,” Jesse hummed. They continued north until they came upon a narrow street lined with small, weathered buildings, each with a sign standing out front. They passed an inn, a tailor, a calligraphy shop… 

“Ah, here we are. Apothecary,” Hanzo pointed out. The apothecary’s shop looked old and poorly kept, with several holes in the deck, and shingles missing from the roof. As they approached though, a fragrant aroma reached their noses. 

“Smells open for business,” Jesse said. He slid open the door and stepped inside, with Hanzo following. 

The shop was larger than it looked from the outside, and dimly lit by oil lamps that couldn’t have been Hanamuran in origin. The smell of incense was almost overwhelming here, and Hanzo suppressed a cough. Specimens in jars lined one shelf- lizards, large insects, and body parts from other animals were preserved in various fluids. Hanzo made a face. How gruesome. The shop initially seemed to be deserted, until a man about his father’s age stepped out from behind the curtains. 

“Welcome,” the apothecary rasped. “What brings the two of you here this fine afternoon?” Hanzo nodded to Jesse. 

“I’m a fellow apothecary,” Jesse explained. “I heard I might be able to find some rare ingredients around here, and I thought you might be able to help me out.” The apothecary leaned forward, scrutinizing Jesse’s appearance. 

“I see, I see… and what sorts of ingredients are you seeking?” he asked, glancing at Hanzo. 

“First, I need to be sure you’ll be discreet about this,” Jesse said cautiously. The apothecary smiled slyly. 

“And how much are you willing to pay for my discretion?” Jesse sighed. He set his coin pouch on the table, and pulled out six large silver coins with holes through their centers. The apothecary’s eyes gleamed. “Very good, very good. I can keep your secret. Now, what do you seek?”

“I’m looking for oil of veluvia,” Jesse said. “Do you know where I can find some?” The apothecary laughed as he pocketed the coins. 

“I do, I do. But the information will cost you more.” Hanzo scowled, but Jesse simply handed over half a dozen more coins. The apothecary took them eagerly.

“Well?” Jesse asked, uncustomary impatience rising in his voice.

“Continue to the end of the road, turn left, then right at the next turn. Halfway down the road on the right hand side, you will find an alley. At the end of that alley, you will find a cellar attached to an abandoned house. Within that cellar, you will find your oil of veluvia,” the apothecary informed them. That seemed awfully convoluted, but Hanzo was fairly certain he had the directions straight.

“Thank you,” Jesse said. He sighed, and turned to Hanzo. “Shall we?” Hanzo nodded, and they exited the shop. Hanzo breathed in a lungful of fresh air once they were back on the streets. He was sure his clothing reeked of incense by now, but it couldn’t be helped. 

They followed the directions the apothecary had given, or rather sold to them, and the houses became more dilapidated as they went. Many were abandoned, and those that were not had heavy locks on the doors. About halfway down the street toward the alley, Jesse tensed beside him. 

“We’re bein’ watched,” he muttered. “Keep an eye out, but don’t turn around.” Hanzo gave a single nod, his right hand ready to draw his concealed wakizashi if necessary. They reached the alley, and turned down it cautiously. Behind them, Hanzo heard a sound. The sound of a sword being unsheathed, although quiet, was unmistakable. Hanzo whirled around, drawing his blade in one fluid motion, and put himself between Jesse and their attacker just in time to parry the slash aimed at his husband’s back by a small figure wearing a festival mask.

Jesse brandished his dagger as Hanzo used his superior strength to push the diminutive assassin back several feet. Hanzo wasted no time lunging at them, and they barely managed to deflect his blade aimed at their chest. Hanzo shoved them into the wall of the alley, and their kodachi clattered to the ground. Jesse rushed to pick it up and backed up several paces. 

“Who are you?” Hanzo demanded viciously. He pulled off their mask to reveal a young woman. “Who sent you?”

“Nobody sent me,” she spat. 

“Then what is your aim?” Hanzo continued, pressing her harder against the wall. She grimaced in pain. 

“Mesans aren’t welcome here,” she hissed. “I don’t care if there’s an alliance now. They’re all scum.” Hanzo held his blade to her throat, and Jesse spoke up behind him. 

“Hold on-” he said hurriedly. “There’s no need to hurt her, she’s defenseless now.”

“She fully intends to kill you and any other Mesan she sees in the city,” Hanzo said sharply, not looking back at his husband. 

“Why?” Jesse asked, stepping closer to look the assassin in the face. She spat at him, and he sidestepped to avoid it. 

“You people killed my whole family!” Jesse looked away. “I came from Yuzu village. The Mesan army completely destroyed it. Nearly everyone was slaughtered!” 

“I-” Jesse began, but she cut him off. 

“I don’t want to hear it,” she gritted out. “I don’t trust your people. I don’t trust that damned prince. And I’m not going to let some Mesan bastard roam around here like he belongs here.” 

“That damned prince is right in front of you,” Jesse said, removing his hat. 

“Jesse, what are you doing?” Hanzo hissed. The assassin’s eyes widened in fear, and she struggled in Hanzo’s grip. 

“You- you’re-” she stammered, going pale. “And you- Prince Hanzo?” 

“The very same,” Hanzo said. “And you have just committed a grievous offense against this empire.” 

“Hanzo, wait,” Jesse said, stepping closer. “Let her go. Look at her, she’s just a kid.”

“She is old enough to attempt murder, and therefore old enough to suffer the consequences,” Hanzo retorted. 

“You’re living here in the slums, right?” Jesse asked the young assassin, ignoring Hanzo for the moment. Hanzo scowled. She nodded, terrified. “Come work in the palace.”

“What?!” Hanzo objected. 

“Hear me out,” Jesse said calmly, as if they weren’t mid-confrontation with a would-be assassin. “It’s disgraceful that Mesa’s army ravaged a civilian town. I represent my country, I’m responsible. It’s only right that I pay reparations.”

“By inviting her into our home?” Hanzo protested. 

“Yes. I want to give her a second chance, if she’s willing to give me one.” Hanzo looked at him incredulously.

“I’ll work hard,” the assassin said quickly. “I won’t hurt anyone, I promise!” 

“Then you’re hired,” said Jesse. “Hanzo? Let her go, please?” Hanzo reluctantly released her, and she quickly bowed to them both

“We will be having words later,” Hanzo muttered to Jesse.

“Thank you for sparing my life, your highnesses,” she said. “I swear to serve you to the best of my ability.” 

“What is your name?” asked Jesse. 

“Hana, your highness,” she replied. 

“Well Hana, we’ve got business at the end of this alley, do you think you could keep watch for us?” Jesse requested. He handed her kodachi back to her, to Hanzo’s dismay. 

“Of course,” she said, bowing again. Hanzo repeatedly glanced back at her as they continued down the alley, anticipating another attack. 

“Relax. I trust her,” Jesse said, putting a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. 

“Let’s just get the job done,” Hanzo grumbled. They reached the cellar door, and pulled it open with a conspicuous creak. Hanzo waited for Jesse to descend first, then followed him into the damp, dimly lit space, looking around at his surroundings. The walls were lined with shelves and cabinets, and in the center of the room was a messy desk littered with papers and vials. A large, hooded figure stood in the corner. 

“Well, this is unexpected. I didn’t think I had any appointments today,” a deep, masculine voice began. “What can I do for you?” Jesse stepped forward. 

“I’m an apothecary,” he started off. “And I was hoping you’d have an ingredient I need.”

“Name it,” the figure replied.

“Oil of veluvia,” said Jesse. The figure laughed, a deep rumble. 

“My, what kind of apothecary work do you do? Ah, perhaps I do not want to know. I might have it. How much are you willing to pay for it?” Hanzo reached into his pouch, and produced ten gold coins. 

“I trust this will more than suffice,” he said. The figure stepped closer, and they could see that he was middle aged, with a smattering of scars on his face and hands. He took the coins to the lamp on his desk and inspected them. 

“I suppose I can part with it for this,” he agreed. He walked to a dusty cabinet and rifled through it, until he found a flask filled with clear, viscous oil. He presented it to Jesse. 

“Thank you,” Jesse said, tucking the flask into his pouch. “We’d best be going now.” He started to climb the ladder, with some difficulty due to his missing arm, and Hanzo eyed the stranger until it was his turn to ascend. 

“Well, that went smoothly. Maybe a little too smoothly. We should get out of here quickly, just in case.” Jesse said once they were both above ground and the hatch was in place. “Plus, we don’t need anyone else recognizing us.”

“You were the one that revealed your identity to that girl,” Hanzo said crossly. “But yes, let’s.” Hana still stood halfway down the alley, keeping watch like she promised. 

“Would you look at that, she didn’t run away. Looks to me like she can be trusted,” said Jesse, radiating smugness.

“Your idea of trustworthy is highly troublesome,” Hanzo muttered. They approached Hana from behind, and she turned to face them. 

“Ah, your highnesses. Nobody came by,” she informed them. 

“Good. But maybe don’t call us that in public. We’re trying to be subtle, see,” Jesse said. Hana nodded. 

“Alright. What would you like me to do now?”

“Let’s stop by your place, so you can get your personal effects. Then we’ll go back,” Jesse replied. Hana smiled. 

“I’ll lead the way,” she said cheerfully.


	5. For Good Luck

“So,” Jesse began upon their return to their bedroom. “You saved my life.”

“Of course I did, did you expect me to let you die?” Hanzo asked, frowning.

“No. I didn’t. I trust you, like I said. What I’m tryin’ to say is thank you,” Jesse said, smiling at him. Hanzo’s frown deepened. 

“You should have thanked me by not choosing to further endanger your life. What were you thinking, bringing that girl here? I am going to have to assign more security to our wing from now on,” he scolded. Jesse sighed. 

“That might be wise, to start out. But I really do think she deserves another chance. I’m responsible, directly or not, for destroying her life and setting her on that path. I owe it to her,” he said. “Being a ruler means doing the best you can for your people, even if you have to take some risks to do it.” Jesse sat down on the edge of the bed and began to undo the ties on his disguise. 

“You would do such a thing for a Hanamuran, even?” Hanzo asked.

“Course I would,” Jesse replied without hesitation. “Sure, I want to secure the alliance for Mesa’s benefit. But my actions in the future are gonna affect both countries. So your people are my people, as far as I’m concerned.” Hanzo was silent a moment. Truly, he realized, Jesse was a selfless man. A good man. In the same situation, Hanzo would not have done the same for a Mesan citizen. Nor even for a Hanamuran. 

“You are a better man than I,” he said quietly. Jesse turned from where he was buckling the sling that held his metal arm in place. 

“Naw. I don’t think that’s true. You’re careful because you don’t want to see me get hurt,” said Jesse. 

“That is true, but-”

“Attempted murder against a prince is a serious crime. Most would say you’re doing the right thing by punishing her for it,” Jesse continued, cutting him off. “You’d be looking out for my well being and the wellbeing of any other Mesans that crossed her path, you said so yourself.”

“But you spared her, I would not have,” Hanzo said indignantly. “I was selfish, you were not.”

“I wasn’t selfish?” Jesse mused. Hanzo looked up at him, ignoring the fact that his husband wore nothing but a simple pair of drawers. “I can’t pretend I didn’t invite her to the palace to assuage my own guilt. The risk I took? It puts the Mesan servants at risk too. I don’t believe it’s a high risk, but still.” Hanzo pursed his lips. 

“I’ll increase security in the servants’ quarters as well,” he murmured. Jesse smiled. 

“See? You’re looking out for your people too,” he said, patting Hanzo on the shoulder. Hanzo flushed slightly. He wished Jesse would put on pants. His physique was… distracting. “Now, you’d best get changed too. Ana’s waiting.” 

Hanzo wordlessly stepped into the closet and closed the door. He let out a long sigh. Was he truly a good man, as Jesse said? His words were a comfort, more than he had expected them to be. Perhaps the weight of his decisions during the war was heavier on his shoulders than he’d previously thought… Could he truly be a good man? He stripped out of his kimono and selected a much finer one from his collection, along with a matching ribbon for his hair. He dressed himself with care, as always, and when he emerged, he had a new resolve. Simply keeping peace would no longer do. Hanzo and Jesse could do so much more together as kings, as friends. If he was being honest with himself, the prospect was actually exciting. 

“You look way more comfortable in fine silks. They suit you,” Jesse said, looking him up and down. Hanzo felt his pulse quicken, just a little. 

“I have worn them all my life, of course I am more comfortable,” he said, but he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. “And that hat suits you far more than the straw one did.”

“You know what’ll suit me better?” Jesse asked, his grin widening. 

“Is it the crown of Mesa, by chance?” Hanzo indulged him. 

“Bingo,” said Jesse, clapping him on the back. “That hair piece will look mighty fine atop your head, too.” Hanzo startled a little at the contact, but the smile never left his face as they exited the room and headed toward Ana’s workspace. Jesse put him at ease. The closest thing Hanzo had to a friend prior to meeting Jesse was his brother, but he had very little in common with Genji these days. Jesse felt like a companion, someone he could trust and even lean on if he needed to. A far cry from the foolish prince Hanzo had initially made him out to be. 

“Ah, you’re back!” Ana said brightly as Jesse opened the door. “Come in, I have everything ready.” She ushered the two of them inside, and locked the door. Jesse took the flask of oil and the wisteria roots from his satchel, and Ana smiled at them. 

“I hope this is the real deal,” said Jesse. 

“Oh, I can tell by the way it catches the light, it’s real,” Ana hummed. “I trust you found it with no trouble?”

“No trouble at all,” Hanzo said simply. Ana measured a few droplets of oil into a measuring spoon, and poured it into her mixture. It was precisely the same color as Emperor Sojiro’s medicine. Next, she finely ground a piece of the wisteria root and stirred it into the potion. She lit a candle,heated the vessel over it for a moment, and then stirred it again. Seeming satisfied, she transferred some of the mixture to a vial, corking it and handing it to Hanzo. 

“Only a few drops will be necessary. Bring the rest back to me,” Ana instructed. “I suggest you go tonight a few hours after dark. The resident apothecary rarely continues working after sunset, I have been paying attention.” Hanzo nodded. 

“Very well,” he said. “Thank you.” He was still apprehensive about dosing his father with a poison concocted by a stranger, but he trusted Jesse fully. If Jesse said Ana was their ally, then he would believe him. 

When they returned to their bedroom, Hanzo took out the vial and turned it over in his hand. 

“Nervous, hm?” Jesse remarked. “He’ll be alright.”

“I know. What I am most worried about is getting caught. There is no excuse to be made for tainting my father’s medicine,” said Hanzo. 

“We won’t get caught. You can do this,” Jesse reassured him. Hanzo nodded. 

“I must. I cannot fail here,” he said resolutely. Jesse grinned. 

“That’s the spirit. Here.” He opened the top drawer of his dresser, and pulled out a scrap of faded red fabric, with gold patterning. The scrap looked like it had once been part of a blanket, but was torn and stained. Hanzo looked up at Jesse, unimpressed. 

“What am I to do with this?” he asked. 

“It’s a good luck charm,” Jesse explained. “Been with me through a lotta near misses. Not much of it left, but it used to be a serape. My mother made it.” Hanzo’s expression softened, and he took the scrap of fabric in both hands. 

“Thank you, Jesse,” he said, tucking it into his kimono. “Hopefully it is as lucky for me as it is for you.” 

\---

Hanzo waited until well after the sun had set before making his way to the palace apothecary’s office. The vial felt heavy in his pocket, and every sound had him checking around corners. Subconsciously, he touched his chest where the piece of Jesse’s serape rested as he approached the door. He had to be quick about this. 

Thankfully, the door opened silently, and Hanzo slipped inside. He closed it as quickly as he could without making a sound, and hurried to the shelves to search for his father’s medicine. The labels on the potions were difficult to read. They were in some sort of shorthand, and the apothecary’s handwriting was hasty and sloppy. Hanzo grew more and more urgent as he scanned every vial. Why did so many of them have to be the same color? Finally, he happened upon the vessel marked with his father’s name. He quickly took it to the table and uncorked it. Only a few drops, she’d said. He had to be careful not to add too much by accident. Hanzo held his breath as he poured one, two, three, four drops into the medicine. He replaced the corks in both bottles and hid the poison away again before returning the tainted medicine to the shelf. He sighed deeply. Now if he was caught, he could simply say that he was looking for pain relief for himself. 

Hanzo patted the serape again on the way to Ana’s room. He would have to thank Jesse for the good luck charm later. He personally did not believe in luck, but it was the sentiment that held meaning for him. It felt like he had Jesse at his back, even when he wasn’t there. Maybe Hanzo would have to ask to hang onto it for a little longer.

He reached Ana’s door, and knocked quietly. She answered it in her nightgown,her white hair loose and missing eye uncovered. “Come in, Hanzo,” she said, opening the door wider. He entered, and she closed it behind him. 

“I used four drops,” he reported, handing her the potion. She smiled as she took it. 

“Perfect,” she said. “You should notice the effects within a few days… well, what have we there?” She pointed at him, and Hanzo looked down, his cheeks flushing when he realized Jesse’s serape scrap was peeking out of his kimono. 

“Ah, this…” he floundered, tucking it away. Ana smiled knowingly. 

“Jesse is awfully fond of you, I hope you know. That serape is his most prized possession,” she said. Hanzo found himself surprised by that. Jesse was a prince. He had countless valuable possessions, and yet a dirty scrap of fabric was most dear to him?

“Surprised?” Ana continued. “Jesse’s mother made that serape for him when he was very little, shortly before she passed away. He never goes anywhere without it. If he lent it to you, you must be quite special to him.” Hanzo gently touched his chest where the scrap rested. He was special to Jesse? He felt the color rising in his face again. Special in what way? 

“I see,” he said awkwardly. “Well, thank you again for your help. I must be going.” 

“Goodnight Hanzo,” Ana chuckled. Hanzo’s thoughts raced as he headed back toward his and Jesse’s room. Surely she hadn’t meant Jesse fancied him. They were friends and allies. But why did that feel disappointing?

Jesse was nowhere to be found when Hanzo returned to the room, to his relief. He removed the piece of the serape from his kimono and gently set it on Jesse’s dresser before starting to change into his night robes. It was idiotic, he thought, that he had gotten flustered over the idea of his own husband having feelings for him. And he had no evidence that that was even the case. Ana seemed capricious, she could easily just have been teasing him. Besides, Hanzo had more important things to worry about than romance. He flopped onto his bed unceremoniously, trying to divert his thoughts to something, anything else. What exactly would happen to his father once he started taking the new medicine, how Genji would react… 

“Evenin’,” Jesse’s voice broke through his thoughts, not that they were particularly focused anyway. Hanzo sat up in bed. 

“Hello,” he greeted. “I put your serape on your dresser. Thank you for lending it to me.” Jesse smiled, and tucked it away in his drawer. 

“I’m guessing you were successful,” his husband said. 

“Yes. Ana says we will see the effects within a few days,” Hanzo replied. 

“Great. Good job, Hanzo. We should have a drink, to celebrate. Not much else to do now but talk the old man into retiring.”

“The Emperor,” Hanzo corrected, though he couldn’t help but smile. Jesse was right, the hard part was over. They may as well celebrate. “I will have sake sent up.” Jesse started to undress, and Hanzo looked away as usual. 

“Why do you still do that?” Jesse asked. Hanzo glanced at him. 

“Do what?”

“Look away. It’s kinda pointless. We’re gonna be sharing a room forever,” Jesse rationalized. 

“Why, would you prefer that I watch you?” Hanzo asked, raising an eyebrow. Jesse chuckled. 

“Maybe I would. It’d show that you’re comfortable around me.”

“I’m only being courteous,” said Hanzo. “But if you are that insistent on having my eyes on you.” They shared a grin. This conversation was silly and they both knew it. 

“Just go order that sake,” Jesse laughed. 

Hanzo got up from the bed and went to inform Saki that they would like a bottle of the palace’s finest sake delivered to their room, and when he returned, Jesse was sprawled on the bed in his nightclothes. 

“Doesn’t it feel like a huge weight has been lifted off your shoulders?” he asked. Hanzo was inclined to agree. 

“It does. Thank you Jesse, I could not have done any of this without you.”

“Aw, I could say the same,” Jesse said, patting the space beside him on the bed. Hanzo lay down next to him with a sigh. “This all hinged on you, after all.”

“Either way, I think we can agree that we work well together,” said Hanzo. 

“Which is good, considering we’re stuck with each other,” Jesse hummed. They heard a knock on the door. “Come in!”

“Your sake, your highness,” Saki said with a bow. She placed the sake set on the table. 

“Thank you Saki,” Hanzo said, sitting up. She bowed again before leaving. 

“So, I’ve never actually had sake,” Jesse said. They left the bed and sat down at the table, and Hanzo poured them each a cup of the aromatic drink. 

“You are in for a treat, then,” he said. “Sip it slowly, not all at once.” He raised his cup, but Jesse touched his arm, making Hanzo’s stomach flip. Was he really getting so flustered over such a small thing?

“We should have a toast first,” Jesse suggested. He raised his cup, and Hanzo carefully clinked his own against it. 

“To the empires,” Hanzo said. 

“To us,” Jesse added. Hanzo felt his cheeks warming yet again. Jesse took a sip of his sake, and nodded in approval. “Mmm, not bad at all.” Hanzo drank from his own cup, the warm, familiar taste of sake taking the edge off of his nerves from earlier. 

“Simply not bad?” he teased. “The finest sake in Hanamura surely deserves better than that.”

“I’m just used to Mesan whiskey,” Jesse chuckled. Hanzo frowned. 

“That explains it. Your taste buds have been burned off,” he said flatly. Jesse let out a hearty laugh, and Hanzo struggled to keep his frown on his face, until he gave in and laughed along with him. 

“You’re so different from how I first judged you,” Jesse chuckled. 

“I can’t tell if that’s a compliment,” Hanzo said, raising an eyebrow. “Though you certainly aren’t the man I thought you to be either.”

“It’s a compliment, for sure,” Jesse assured him. “After the wedding, all I could think was that you were a prissy, selfish asshole with a pretty face.” Ouch. Hanzo supposed he deserved that. But wait, pretty face?

“Harsh, but fair,” he conceded. “I regret my behavior that night.”

“I know ya do,” Jesse said before he could continue further. “I don’t blame you anymore, for the record. Now lay it on me, what was your first impression of me?” 

“I thought you were overly carefree, inconsiderate, and a terrible dancer,” Hanzo admitted. Jesse placed his hands over his heart. 

“Terrible dancer? You wound me,” he said, feigning hurt. Hanzo smiled. 

“You are far too tall and you did not compensate for my stature,” he critiqued. “I was practically leaping to keep up with you.”

“Well shit, sorry about that,” Jesse laughed. He took another long sip, and Hanzo did the same. 

“So,” Hanzo mused, setting his cup down. “A pretty face?” 

“You caught that, hm?” Jesse teased. “Yeah. I mean, there’s no way you don’t know you’re a looker.” Hanzo preened at the praise. He did know he was handsome, but hearing it from Jesse felt especially nice. 

“Thank you,” he said. “Likewise, I can think of less appealing men to be married to.” He smirked, and he could’ve sworn he saw Jesse blush. 

“Shucks,” his husband chuckled. Jesse finished his sake, and poured himself another cup. “That’s high praise coming from you.” 

Hanzo polished off his drink as well, and Jesse refilled it for him. “You should feel very fortunate,” he joked.

“I do,” Jesse told him, suddenly more sincere. Hanzo’s chest tightened. “Seriously. I’m lucky to have you on my side, Hanzo.” 

“Ah…” Hanzo was at a loss for words. He felt very warm. 

“Sorry to get all mushy on you. It’s just, this whole thing could have gone badly in so many ways. I took a real gamble on you, and I don’t regret a thing,” Jesse continued. Hanzo took a long sip of sake. 

“I…” he started, feeling flustered. He was no good at this sort of conversation. “I am thankful as well.” Jesse was not only an ally in an important cause, after all. He had become Hanzo’s closest friend. 

“I’ll quit embarrassing you now,” Jesse said, smiling warmly. To Hanzo’s horror, he downed his entire cup of sake in one shot. “What’s that look for? Come on, you should try it.” 

“Absolutely not.”

“Afraid you’ll get drunk too fast?” Jesse egged him on.

“Sake is meant to be savored,” Hanzo protested. 

“I’ll rub your shoulders,” Jesse offered. Hanzo hesitated. Only now did he realize how tense and high strung he felt. 

“Fine, but you must never speak of this to anyone,” Hanzo conceded, raising his cup. He squeezed his eyes shut, and downed the contents. Jesse laughed, and moved to sit behind him. 

“Damn. You actually went for it,” he said. “Alright, one shoulder massage, as promised. I can only do one at a time, obviously, but you won’t regret it.” Hanzo felt Jesse’s large hand on his right shoulder, and closed his eyes. Jesse started to knead the stiff muscle, and it was all Hanzo could do to keep from moaning in relief. He let his head fall forward. 

“You’re so tense,” Jesse said softly behind him. “When’s the last time you really relaxed? I know you take short baths, maybe you should stay in a little longer sometime.”

“I do not usually have time to relax,” Hanzo sighed. Jesse’s ministrations felt absolutely divine. Soreness he didn’t even realize he’d been feeling simply melted away. 

“Maybe we should take a trip into the mountains, after all this is said and done,” Jesse mused. “I’ve always wanted to visit Hanamura’s hot springs. Hanzo’s mind wandered to a warm, steamy spring, an escape from his responsibilities… and Jesse, all to himself. He blushed, thankful that his husband couldn’t see it. 

“I think that could be arranged,” he said. “We’ll have earned it.” Jesse switched to his other shoulder, and this time, Hanzo couldn’t help the noise that escaped him. Jesse laughed softly. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” he asked.

“Marvelous,” Hanzo murmured. He poured himself some more sake. 

“You should really invest in a personal masseuse if you’re this tight, damn,” Jesse said, working a knot out of Hanzo’s shoulder. 

“Why would I need to when I have you?” Hanzo teased. When had being around Jesse become so easy? So fun? It felt like barely any time had passed since they were at each other’s throats. Or rather, he was at Jesse’s, he thought with chagrin. 

“Oh, that’s how it is, huh?” Jesse chuckled. 

“Maybe I don’t like to be touched by people I do not entirely trust,” Hanzo hummed. 

“So you trust me entirely, now?” Jesse sounded pleased behind him. 

“I suppose I did say that, didn’t I?” Hanzo said, sipping his sake. Jesse switched to his left shoulder, and Hanzo groaned. 

“Well color me flattered,” Jesse said cheerfully. “I’d say you’ve more than earned my trust in full, too.” Hanzo smiled contentedly as Jesse worked his sore muscles. How had he never realized how lonely he was before Jesse came along? How much he’d craved companionship? The idea of sharing his room once filled him with dread, but now the thought of coming home to an empty bed every night sounded terribly isolating. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes, Hanzo drinking his sake all the while. Eventually, Jesse patted Hanzo on the back and moved back to his seat at the table with a sigh. 

“Alright, my hand’s cramping up,” he said. “Hope you’re feeling better now.”

“I am,” Hanzo said gratefully. Jesse grinned at him. 

“Good. Your cheeks are pretty flushed, you know. Are you drunk?” he asked. 

“No.” It was a lie. 

“Well just in case, let’s get you into bed,” Jesse said, standing. He offered his hand to Hanzo, who took it and struggled to his feet. He reeled back for a moment, the alcohol all hitting him at once. Jesse, to his credit, did not laugh at him, only led him to the bed and pulled the covers back for him. Hanzo lay down as gracefully as possible, trying to retain some of his dignity, and Jesse pulled the covers over him once he was settled. 

“Let me have some water sent up for you,” Jesse said, moving toward the door, but Hanzo took his hand to stop him. 

“I don’t need it” he mumbled. “Come lay down.” 

“In a minute,” Jesse said softly. “You’ll thank me in the morning, trust me.” Hanzo frowned as he pulled his hand away and left the room. Stubborn Jesse. All he wanted right now was to be held. He was intoxicated, Jesse wouldn’t question it. And if he did, Hanzo could just blame the alcohol. It was the perfect crime. 

A few moments later, Jesse returned with a cup full of water. “Here you go. Drink up,” his husband said as Hanzo took it from him. If only to humor Jesse, Hanzo drank half of the water, and set the cup down on the nightstand. 

“Thank you Jesse,” he said, laying back down against the pillows. He looked at Jesse expectantly, waiting for him to join him in bed. Jesse chuckled, and climbed in next to Hanzo, who immediately turned to curl against his side. He would likely regret this blatant show of affection in the morning, but for now, Hanzo could not bring himself to care. He drifted off feeling safe and content.


	6. Ultimate Decision

As expected, Emperor Sojiro’s condition took a turn for the worse within four days. He collapsed in his bedroom, and was found by a servant and rushed to the medical ward. As soon as Hanzo heard, he hurried to his father’s side, where he found Genji already pacing nervously. 

“What happened? Is he injured?” Hanzo asked, moving to Sojiro’s bedside. His father was asleep, chest rising and falling evenly. 

“No, he’s not, but since when does he just pass out like that? Something is wrong. I think he’s getting worse,” Genji said gravely. 

“Let’s wait to see what the apothecary says,” Hanzo said evenly. “It could be nothing.”

“Just like how you and I faint over nothing,” Genji said flatly. “I don’t think it was a good idea for him to travel all the way to Mesa and back when he’s already been under the weather. I think maybe he caught something there.”

“Maybe,” Hanzo said, watching his father’s sleeping form. The emperor certainly looked frail compared to how he looked at the wedding. Guilt settled in Hanzo’s gut. 

“I’m going to have a talk with him about passing some of his responsibilities to us,” said Genji. 

“Perhaps that is wise,” Hanzo agreed. “Between you, me, and Jesse, we are more than capable.”

“Jesse too, huh? Didn’t think you were big on Jesse,” Genji quipped. 

“I think you’ll find that he’s extremely competent and intelligent,” Hanzo defended. “Anyway, I agree with you that father could stand to have some of the pressure taken off of him.” Genji sighed, shooting a worried glance at Sojiro. 

“I just have a bad feeling about this,” he said quietly. Hanzo rested a hand on his shoulder. 

“He will be alright, I am sure of it,” he said. “Have faith in him.” And in me, Hanzo thought. His guilt only grew at the sight of his brother in such distress. He hoped this would be over soon. 

“What if he’s not?” Genji asked quietly. Hanzo rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. 

“Then… we will have one another to rely on,” he said. Genji turned his head to look at him. 

“You’ll be busy with being emperor. We won’t have the luxury of leaning on each other,” he said sullenly. 

“Even still-”

“Just… leave me be, Hanzo. Please?” Hanzo sighed, his hand falling from Genji’s shoulder. He gave one last glance to his father’s sleeping form, and left the two of them alone. 

\---

“Hanzo, are you listening?” Jesse asked, snapping Hanzo out of his stupor. They were seated at the table in their bedroom with dinner before them. Hanzo’s remained largely untouched. 

“I… no. My apologies,” Hanzo said, embarrassed. 

“I said Ana told me that your father’s symptoms are exactly what she expected, so there’s no need to worry,” said Jesse. “I can tell it’s eating you. But he’s not in danger.”

“Even if he isn’t, he is suffering because of my actions,” Hanzo murmured, picking up a clump of rice with his chopsticks. 

“It shouldn’t be for too long,” Jesse said gently. “I know it doesn’t feel good, but he’ll be out of the woods soon. How did Genji react?”

“He said he wants to talk with father about giving me and himself more responsibilities. It’s a start,” Hanzo said, dropping the rice back onto his plate. 

“If it comes down to it, you can always make the suggestion yourself. About passing the empire to you.”

“Yes…” Hanzo said listlessly. Jesse sighed. 

“Why don’t you turn in early tonight?” he suggested. “Maybe you’ll feel better in the morning.” Hanzo set his chopsticks down. 

“I suppose that would be better than wallowing here,” he agreed. He stood and walked to the closet to change into his night robes. When he emerged, he went straight for the bed, climbing under the covers.

“Goodnight Hanzo,” Jesse offered. 

“Goodnight, Jesse.” Hanzo fell into a fitful sleep, his dreams plagued with images of his father’s death.

\---

When Hanzo awoke, it was to news of his father regaining consciousness. He hurriedly dressed himself, and made his way to the medical wing, filled with trepidation. 

Emperor Sojiro looked haggard, and for the first time Hanzo could recall, his age showed in his face. He smiled when he saw his eldest son, and gestured for him to come closer before covering his mouth with a rattling cough. 

“Father, how do you feel?” Hanzo asked, sitting at the emperor’s bedside. 

“I am alright,” Sojiro reassured him. Hanzo shook his head. His father never liked to show weakness, but they were in private. 

“Well, you look terrible,” he said. Sojiro laughed, which turned into another string of coughs. 

“Ever honest, Hanzo,” he said. “But I truly am alright. I am sorry to scare you.”

“Father, Hanzo is right,” Genji said from the other side of the bed. “You’ve been pushing yourself too much. You should have sent Hanzo or myself to Mesa, or had Antonio come here.”

“I already inconvenienced King Antonio by hosting the wedding in Hanamura. It was only courteous to go to him for the negotiations,” Sojiro said sternly. “I appreciate your concern, but it is not your call to make, Genji.”

“Maybe it should be my call,” Genji retorted. 

“Genji, you are out of line,” Hanzo said sharply. He had always been appalled at how brash Genji was with their father. 

“No, please continue,” Sojiro said, narrowing his eyes at his younger son. Genji didn’t back down under his gaze. 

“The war is over. You have two princes who are no longer busy with fighting and strategizing. There’s no reason, with your health, not to let us help with your duties,” he said. Sojiro’s expression softened slightly. 

“You truly are that worried, Genji?” the emperor asked. 

“Of course I am. Everyone always told me mother would be just fine too, forgive me if I’m skeptical.” Hanzo saw guilt flash across his father’s features. 

“I am sorry, my son. But there truly is nothing to worry about,” Sojiro sighed. 

“Father, if I may,” Hanzo interjected. Sojiro nodded. 

“It is not that we are lacking in faith,” he continued. “But the two of us are more than ready. As is my husband.” A smile spread across Sojiro’s features. 

“I truly am pleased that you have embraced Jesse as your partner,” he said. Hanzo nodded. 

“I have,” he said truthfully. Another cough shook his body, and Genji winced. 

“The point is, you have two, three counting Jesse, princes that could be doing much more. Hanzo is going to take your place one day, maybe it’s about time you think about stepping down.” Hanzo’s heart jumped. There it was. 

“Now you are out of line,” Sojiro said harshly. That was about the reaction Hanzo was expecting, but the seed was planted. Now all he had to do was water it, as his father’s condition worsened. “Both of you, leave me. I wish to rest.” Hanzo nodded, and turned to leave. He heard Genji mutter something under his breath as he closed the door to their father’s room. 

“Genji, will you come with me a moment?” Hanzo asked. Genji nodded, looking weary. Hanzo led him to an empty room in the ward, and sat down. Genji immediately began pacing. 

“What is it Hanzo? Are you going to chastise me for disrespecting father?” he grumbled. 

“No. In fact, I agree with everything you said.” Genji turned toward him, surprise written across his features. 

“You do?”

“Yes. I have spent the past ten years at his right hand. I have seen what his duties entail firsthand, and I feel that I am ready to take up the mantle of Emperor, if that is what is best for his health,” Hanzo said. Genji stopped pacing. 

“Which it clearly is,” he reiterated. 

“Again, I agree,” Hanzo reminded him. “There is no reason that he needs to continue as emperor in this condition when I am here.” Genji smiled. 

“So you’ll help me convince him?” he asked. 

“That will fall mostly to you,” said Hanzo. “I don’t want to seem like I am making a grab for power. But I will support what you say.”

“That’s true. The last thing we want is for him to mistrust you.”

“Precisely,” Hanzo said. 

“Thanks for being on my side, anija,” Genji said, smiling weakly. Hanzo could tell by his body language that his brother was more upset than he wanted to admit. He wished he could reassure him that there was really no danger. Genji didn’t deserve all this distress any more than their father deserved to be bedridden. But, Hanzo rationalized, it was worlds better than having Genji risk himself daily on the battlefield. He had to keep the end goal in mind, or the guilt was going to eat him alive.

“Think nothing of it,” Hanzo said, standing and patting Genji on the shoulder on his way to the door. “Thank you for having enough faith in me to support me ascending to the throne.”

“That wasn’t even really a question in my mind,” Genji admitted. “You have always been the capable one, brother. If you say you’re ready, I believe it.” Hanzo smiled at him over his shoulder. 

“You should not sell yourself short, Genji. But thank you.” He left the room feeling a little lighter. He had missed his little brother terribly during the war, and it was clear Genji had grown significantly from the rash, boastful boy he had been ten years ago. Hanzo only wished he had gotten to see more of that growth for himself, instead of through infrequent letters and short visits home. But he would take what he could get, and an unscathed Genji was more than enough.

\---

Sojiro’s condition only continued to deteriorate over the next week and a half. His coughs became worse, his body weakened so much that he could barely sit up, and he started to feel dizzy. As his father’s illness worsened, so did Genji’s emotional state. Hanzo had caught him crying outside their father’s room more than once, and it killed him that all he could offer as comfort were empty words. 

Hanzo came to see the emperor one night after Genji had left from his daily visit, and Sojiro smiled at him. 

“Ah, hello Hanzo,” he greeted. His voice was hoarse from the coughs that frequently wracked his body. 

“Father, how are you feeling?” Hanzo asked, taking a seat at his bedside. 

“I believe my condition is stable for now,” said Sojiro. “I haven’t felt any worse in a few days.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Hanzo said sincerely. “Genji is taking this very hard, I’m sure you are aware.”

“Yes,” Sojiro lamented. “He is convinced he is going to lose me. Last night, he was practically shouting at me to abdicate.”

“And… what are your thoughts on that matter?” Hanzo asked carefully.

“I was actually meaning to ask you that,” the emperor replied. “Do you feel that you are prepared to lead all of Hanamura, Hanzo?” Hanzo’s pulse quickened. 

“I have given it some consideration ever since Genji first proposed the idea,” he began. “And truthfully, I believe I am ready. I have carefully watched the way that you rule over the empire for many years now. And furthermore, I would not be ruling alone. I know I had my reservations in the beginning, but Jesse is a wise and invaluable partner, and I am fully prepared to move forward with him at my side.” Sojiro stared at him with an unreadable expression for a few moments, and then smiled. 

“I see,” he said. He paused to cough, a harsh, agonizing sound that made Hanzo wince. “It is quite a comfort to learn that you and Jesse harmonize so well. I have much to think about.”

“Do you want me to let you rest now, father?” Hanzo asked.

“Please, if you would,” Sojiro said, closing his eyes. His once lustrous hair was dull and tangled on the pillow, and his cheeks were hollowed. Hanzo hated seeing his proud father in such a weakened state. He stood, bowed, and left the emperor to sleep, feeling anxious for his decision. 

\---

When Hanzo woke up wrapped up in Jesse’s strong arms the following morning, he simply relaxed in his embrace. Jesse remained asleep behind him, his broad chest rising and falling in a soothing motion. Hanzo closed his eyes again. They’d established that this wasn’t weird. He could enjoy this. 

“Mmm…” a low, sleepy hum from behind him. Hanzo remained still, pretending to be asleep. He thought he heard Jesse whisper ‘cute’ under his breath, but it was so quiet he couldn’t be sure. “I know you’re awake, Hanzo.” Hanzo tensed, and Jesse chuckled. 

“I was comfortable,” he defended. 

“No need to be shy about it,” Jesse said, pulling him closer. Hanzo’s cheeks flared red. 

“Unhand me,” he mumbled noncommittally. 

“Naw,” Jesse said, punctuated with a yawn. “I’m comfortable too. We can afford to sleep in a little.” Hanzo sighed, and relaxed again. He couldn’t really argue with Jesse when he was so secure and warm. Together, they dozed for another hour or so, until a sharp knock on their door startled them awake. 

“I’ll get it,” Jesse groaned, disentangling himself from his husband and slowly making his way to the door. His hair was mussed, and if Hanzo had a glance at his butt, nobody had to know. 

“Good morning your grace,” Saki greeted him when he opened the door. “Emperor Sojiro and the council wish to see his highness, is he awake?” Hanzo rolled out of bed and fussed with his hair for a moment before appearing behind Jesse. 

“I am here,” he said. 

“Your father and the council are waiting in the medical wing for you,” Saki said with a bow. Hanzo’s stomach was immediately in knots. Was this it? 

“We will be down as soon as we are dressed, thank you,” Hanzo told her. She bowed again, and Jesse closed the door once she’d gone. 

“So,” Jesse began. “You said he told you he had much to think about. Think he’s come to a decision?”

“If the entire council is there, then it is possible. But what if he wants to see me because he knows he’s been poisoned? What if he suspects a Mesan plot?” Hanzo fretted. 

“There’s only one way to find out,” Jesse said, resting his hand on his shoulder. “Let’s just take it one step at a time. C’mon, let’s get dressed. Hanzo nodded absently. He went into the closet, the worst possibilities rushing through his mind. Their entire plan hinged on whether this went well or not. Hanzo realized, with a twist in his gut, that if Hanamura and Mesa became enemies again, Jesse would likely be executed for treason. His hands trembled slightly as he tied the ribbon around his bun. He needed to snap out of this before he let on to anyone how much this was affecting him. 

When Hanzo emerged, his expression was neutral, or so he thought. The first thing Jesse did when he saw him, however, was hug him. 

“It’ll be okay, whatever happens,” Jesse promised. 

“I don’t want to lose you,” Hanzo admitted, leaning into the embrace. “Nor do I want to lose my brother. If the war begins again, you could both be-”

“Shhh,” Jesse interrupted. “Don’t think about that. We’ll figure something out. We’re real good at that. Now let’s just go and see what your father has to say. One step at a time.”

“One step at a time,” Hanzo repeated weakly. He gave Jesse a squeeze before pulling away. 

The two of them were silent as they walked to the medical wing. When they arrived, the entire Hanamuran council was jammed into Sojiro’s room, surrounding his sick bed. Sojiro lifted his head with some difficulty when they arrived.

“Ah, Hanzo, Jesse, thank you for joining us,” the emperor greeted raspily. Hanzo and Jesse each bowed their heads to him. 

“Of course, father,” said Hanzo. 

“Now that we are all here, I would like to thank you, my council, for serving me so well for all my years as the Emperor of Hanamura,” Sojiro began. Hanzo took Jesse’s hand and squeezed. “But my time as emperor is coming to an end. I fear I am not much longer for this world.” The council murmured amongst themselves, and Hanzo’s heart rate spiked. Was he..?

“Father, what are you saying?” Hanzo asked. 

“I wish to live long enough to see you, my dear son, leading the empire. So I have decided to abdicate. I truly believe you are capable, Hanzo.” Hanzo squeezed Jesse’s hand tightly. He wanted to cheer, to embrace his husband, or to cry, perhaps all three. Instead, he bowed deeply.

“I am deeply honored, father,” he said sincerely. “I will not fail you.”

“I am confident that you will not,” said Sojiro. He paused to cough. “The coronation will be held in one month. Preparations are to begin immediately.”

“One month? That is so soon,” a councilwoman spoke up. 

“My decision is made,” Sojiro said firmly. “As I said, I wish to survive to see it. Now, if the council could leave me alone with my son and his husband.” More murmurs rose from the council as the filed out of the room. Hanzo moved to his father’s bedside and took his hand. 

“I am beyond honored, father… but you aren’t going to die. Please do not give up,” he urged. Sojiro closed his eyes, smiling gently. 

“What will come, will come. Now, please inform your brother of my decision. I do not know if it will comfort him at this point, but he should be one of the first to know.” Hanzo nodded, trying to fight the tears that welled up in his eyes. 

“Yes father,” he said. “Get some rest.” He stood, and Jesse bowed to Sojiro again before following Hanzo out of the room. As soon as they were in the hallway, tears spilled down Hanzo’s cheeks. He furiously wiped them away, not wanting to be seen in such a state, but Jesse just pulled him into an empty room to pull him into his arms, tucking Hanzo’s face against his shoulder. 

“It’s a lot, I know… just let it out,” Jesse murmured. Hanzo gripped his husband tightly as his tears stained Jesse’s serape. It was over. They could throw away the poison. Sojiro would be well again. The relief that Hanzo felt was so overwhelming that he barely acknowledged that in one month, he would be emperor. 

“You did it, Hanzo,” Jesse said softly. “Only you could’ve convinced him you were ready. Whatever you said to him, he took it to heart…” Hanzo nodded, sniffling. 

“I am just glad I will no longer have to see him like that,” he said quietly. “He is in so much pain, I can see it in every movement.” 

“Ana’s already made the antidote,” Jesse assured him. “He’ll be better before you know it.” Hanzo pulled back, and wiped his eyes. 

“We should talk to Genji, and then get it as soon as possible,” he said. 

“Shall we, then?” Hanzo nodded.


	7. Falling Into Place

One week after his father had announced his abdication, Hanzo was busy with preparations. The council had assigned him a great deal of reading to get through. Currently he was in his bedroom in his night robes, slogging through a century-old peace treaty between Hanamura and the kingdom of Oasis. The language was clunky, and the characters were drawn slightly differently than Hanzo was used to. It was a chore just to comprehend what was being said in each paragraph. But it was necessary to know the nuances, as the soon-to-be emperor. 

It still didn’t feel real. And the coronation was so soon. Despite what he’d said, Hanzo honestly didn’t know if he was ready to rule an entire country. He’d directed its forces for years, but there was so much more to it. Would he be any good with foreign relations? Diplomacy? Would he be well liked by his people?

He was jarred from his worries when his bedroom door opened, startling him. Jesse entered, with a smile on his face. 

“We did it,” his husband said brightly. “I just received word from Mesa. My father just announced that he’s passing the crown to me.” Hanzo’s eyes widened, and he stood. 

“We really did it,” he said, awestruck. Jesse pulled him into a tight hug, laughing joyously. 

“We just secured the future of two countries- I can’t believe we pulled it off!” Jesse rejoiced. “Thank you, Hanzo. For everything up to this point.” Hanzo smiled up at him, still in his arms. 

“There is nothing to thank me for. It is both of our victory,” he said. Hanzo separated from Jesse reluctantly. He longed to kiss him, but what if Jesse didn’t want him? What if he ruined the friendship they’d built through this ordeal? He couldn’t do it, not now. 

“My father is traveling to Hanamura as we speak. The coronation can still happen on schedule,” Jesse said. “He’s bringing Mesa’s royal tailors too, so I’ll have something to wear. This is even bigger than our wedding, I gotta look my best.”

“The Hanamuran tailors are already hard at work on my ceremonial robes,” said Hanzo. “Do you suspect your father is angry with you? For sabotaging his plan?”

“No doubt. But I don’t care. We did the right thing, and nobody can take that away from us now,” Jesse said with a smile. “This time next month, we’ll be kings. Can you believe it?”

“Hardly,” Hanzo admitted. “It feels surreal.”

“I know. It’s kind of scary, honestly. But we’ll have each other to lean on if it gets tough,” Jesse said reassuringly. Hanzo smiled. It was true that having Jesse on his side made him feel at ease, secure. He wished he could tell him that and more. Instead, he picked up the Oasis peace treaty. 

“I hope you’re looking forward to reading old treaties and laws,” Hanzo said dryly. “They’re riveting.” Jesse groaned. 

“Don’t remind me,” he lamented. 

“I’d best get back to it,” Hanzo said, sitting back down at his desk. Reading through these old documents was the last thing on his mind, but he refused to sit around pining over Jesse. It was ridiculous that he was so in knots over his own husband and couldn’t muster the courage to tell him. 

“Alright, I’ve got an appointment with the Hanamuran council anyhow, so I’ll see you around,” Jesse said, tipping his hat. He left the room, and Hanzo breathed a deep sigh. One day, he would confess his feelings. But for now, he pushed them aside, and focused his energy into his studies.

\---

For the next several weeks, Hanzo and Jesse were both so busy with preparations that they hardly saw each other except for at night.It reminded Hanzo of the first week of their marriage. King Antonio had brought piles of reading material for Jesse, as expected, and they both had countless meetings to attend. The council of Mesa had come along with the king, and they were very thorough in teaching Hanzo the legal system of their home country. He spent even more time with Hanamura’s council. They wanted to make sure he was absolutely ready to take over the empire, and some days the meetings went on for hours at a time. It was positively exhausting. 

And then there was Emperor Sojiro. He was recovering, but slowly, and Hanzo was worried he wouldn’t be well enough to participate in the coronation. He visited his father often, making sure he was eating well and taking his medicine on time, and not moving around too much. 

“Hanzo,” Genji said, pulling him aside one afternoon, three days before the coronation. “I want to talk to you.”

“Of course, what is it?” Hanzo replied.

“I don’t think father is going to be well enough to perform the ceremony. I asked the council if I could do it in his stead,” said Genji. 

“And what did they say?”

“They agreed to it. Father can barely move around as it is, they don’t want to risk him collapsing up at the altar. And neither do I,” Genji explained. “Are you okay with that?”

“Of course I am,” Hanzo assured him. Genji smiled. 

“Really? You don’t think it would be less impactful for you to be crowned by me?” he asked. 

“I don’t. You are a prince of Hanamura, and a highly respected officer in the military. And most importantly, my brother. It would be an honor to be crowned by you, Genji,” Hanzo said sincerely. Genji’s eyes widened. 

“You mean that?”

“I do,” said Hanzo. Genji grinned brightly. 

“I didn’t realize you thought so highly of me, anija,” he said. “Even if father makes a full recovery in the next few days and I don’t end up being the one to crown you, thank you for saying that.” Hanzo patted his brother on the shoulder, smiling back at him. 

“I also hope that you would accept a promotion,” he said. 

“A promotion?” Genji asked, eyes widening. 

“To general. If ever we go to war again, though I’d like to avoid it, I want you to lead us through it,” Hanzo explained. Genji smiled brightly. 

“It’d be an honor. I’ll make sure our armies are always in top shape, Hanzo,” he said. 

“I’m glad to hear it,” said Hanzo. “Now I must be going, I have an appointment with the tailors.”

“Thank you, brother,” Genji said, pulling Hanzo into a hug. “The empire will be in good hands with you.” Hanzo smiled at him when they parted. 

“Thank you as well. I look forward to seeing you at the ceremony.” Hanzo felt lighthearted as he headed to the royal tailors. He could think of nobody better suited to be his top general than Genji. Hanzo was very fortunate to have him, their father, and Jesse all at his side as he entered the next stage of his life.

\---

The day before the coronation, Hanzo and Jesse took a carriage to the ceremonial hall to rehearse for the next day. Walking down the aisle of the empty hall was a strange feeling, it was almost eerily quiet. When they arrived backstage, Jesse smiled at him. 

“You ready for tomorrow?” he asked, patting Hanzo on the back. 

“I wasn’t sure if I would be, but I am,” Hanzo said with a soft smile. 

“Yeah? Me too. Everything we’ve been doing has led up to this. I’m ready to take the next step.” 

“Your highness, your grace, please follow me,” a familiar voice came from behind them. They turned to see Hana, the young woman from the capital. Her hair was no longer tangled and unkempt, and she looked much healthier. Jesse smiled warmly at her. 

“Lead the way,” he said. Hana led them to the altar, and showed them where to stand. 

“Thanks, by the way,” she said quietly. Hanzo nodded. He had to admit, it was good to see her doing better. Jesse’s kindness had clearly turned her life around. He glanced at his husband, feeling his chest tighten. Hanzo didn’t know how much longer he could hide his affection for Jesse at this point.

Another servant led King Antonio onto the stage. He fixed Jesse with a cold stare, and Jesse started back impassively. Genji soon followed, and he winked at Hanzo. 

“Alright,” the second servant, an older man named Kotaro began. “Lord Genji and King Antonio will enter the stage first, at the cue from the officiant. Then Prince Hanzo and Prince Jesse will enter together. Following that, King Antonio will be called forward first, and ask Prince Jesse to give his vows to his country.” 

“Alright,” said Jesse. 

“Then King Antonio, you will place the crown on Prince Jesse’s head. Lord Genji, you will be called forward next. You’ll ask Prince Hanzo to give his vows to the empire, and place the headpiece in Prince Hanzo’s hair.”

“Okay,” Genji said agreeably. 

“Then, the two of you will step back, and the officiant will pronounce Emperor Hanzo and King Jesse,” said Kotaro. Jesse smiled at Hanzo, and he smiled back. “Then you can exit backstage, your carriage will be waiting for you back there. Now, I will act as the officiant. Let us rehearse.”

They ended up rehearsing the entire ceremony eight times, from their grand entrance to their exit, and by the time they were finished, it was dark. When they finally arrived back at the palace, they went straight to their bedroom to relax for the rest of the night. 

Jesse stretched, letting out a long sigh. “Well, if we weren’t ready before, we sure are now,” he chuckled. Hanzo nodded in agreement. 

“It was good to see Hana,” he added. 

“Yeah, seems like she’s adapting real well. I’m glad to see it,” Jesse agreed. “Did you see the look my father was giving me? He’s barely spoken to me since he arrived. He’s definitely angry.”

“By tomorrow, there will be nothing he can do,” Hanzo said. He went into the closet to change into his night robe. 

“Yep,” Jesse said cheerfully. “He won’t get his war.”

When Hanzo emerged from the closet, Jesse was still fully dressed, holding the piece of his serape. Hanzo mustered his courage, and moved to embrace him from behind. He felt Jesse tense, then relax. 

“Hanzo?” he asked softly. Hanzo’s heart raced. He couldn’t hold his feelings back any longer. He wanted to begin the next stage of their lives with no secrets between them. Jesse turned around in his embrace and wrapped his arms around Hanzo. “What’s on your mind?”

“Something that has been on my mind for quite some time now,” he said. He stood on tiptoe, and kissed Jesse firmly on the mouth. To Hanzo’s relief, his husband didn’t push him away. Rather, Jesse’s embrace tightened, and his right hand moved to cradle Hanzo’s cheek. “Wow… alright,” he said, amazed. Their lips met again, and again, and Hanzo felt like the dam had finally broken as they stumbled to their bed. 

“You’ve been harborin’ feelings for me?” Jesse asked breathlessly as Hanzo lay back against the pillows. Jesse crawled over top of him, setting his hat on the nightstand. Hanzo reached up to thread his fingers into Jesse’s hair, marveling at how thick it was. 

“It has been eating away at me for a while,” Hanzo admitted. He let his own hair down, and Jesse smiled fondly. 

“I had a feeling… but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable and ruin the good thing we had going,” he said. Hanzo loosened his robe, and smiled at his husband. 

“Please, I invite you to ruin it,” he purred, relishing in the blush that colored Jesse’s cheeks. Jesse tossed his serape over the side of the bed, and grinned back. 

“You don’t gotta tell me twice,” Jesse said. Hanzo pulled him down for another heated kiss, undoing his robe the rest of the way simultaneously. When they parted, he let it fall open, leaving him bare before Jesse. “Well aren’t you a sight?” Jesse murmured. Hanzo took Jesse’s right hand, and placed it on his own chest invitingly. 

“You may do more than just look,” he said. Once he had permission, Jesse’s hand was everywhere. He traced the contours of Hanzo’s muscles, mumbling his affection as he went. 

“So beautiful,” he said into Hanzo’s ear. His hand wandered to Hanzo’s hip, and his fingers traced the vee of his hips teasingly. “I’ve wanted you too, y’know…” Jesse kissed his neck, and Hanzo let out a contented sigh. 

“How long?” he asked, letting out a soft gasp when Jesse lightly pinched a dusky nipple.

“Well, I always thought you were gorgeous,” Jesse crooned. “But I’d say I fell for you the day we went into the city.” He sat up momentarily to unbutton his shirt and toss it aside. Hanzo smiled up at him, and ran his hand down the center of his husband’s chest with interest. Jesse was lean and broad, with a healthy amount of hair on his chest and stomach. A few scars dotted his torso, and Hanzo traced each of them with his finger. 

“Funny,” Hanzo mused. “That’s about when I realized it, too.” Jesse smiled, and leaned down to kiss him again, tracing the curve of his thigh. Kissing Jesse felt like warm ocean waves rolling over him. Each time they parted, his husband surged forward to take his lips with greater passion, more urgency, until Hanzo felt he might be swept away. 

When they separated, Hanzo was breathless against the pillows, gazing up at Jesse with lust in his eyes. He reached for the ornate buckle on his lover’s belt, and undid it while Jesse loosened the straps to his prosthetic arm. 

“Please tell me you have something we can use for lube,” Jesse groaned. 

“Under the bed,” Hanzo instructed him. Jesse leaned over the side of the bed, and sat up with an expensive bottle of massage oil. 

“Ooh, fancy,” Jesse teased. 

“Quiet. Kiss me again,” Hanzo ordered, and Jesse obliged with no complaint. Between fervent kisses, Hanzo undid Jesse’s pants and slipped his hand into his drawers, earning a moan from his husband. Hanzo felt his own pulse quicken. 

“How do you want me, darlin?” Jesse breathed. Hanzo gave him a slow stroke, and Jesse closed his eyes in pleasure. 

“Tonight, I want you in me,” Hanzo said. Jesse smiled, and nudged Hanzo’s thighs apart. He uncorked the bottle of oil, and Hanzo’s heart raced. How many years had it been since he last laid with a man? He couldn’t remember.

“Can do,” Jesse hummed. He dripped a generous amount of aromatic oil onto his fingers, and Hanzo shivered in anticipation. “Just lie back, and let me take care of you, hon.” Hanzo closed his eyes. He tensed slightly as Jesse reached down between his legs to begin preparing him. Typically, the feeling of vulnerability that came with this act made him nervous, but now Hanzo felt only excitement and adoration for the man before him. 

“You’re amazing, Hanzo,” Jesse murmured. Hanzo moaned gently. “And we’ve got our whole lives to be together like this… I’m a lucky man.” 

“Jesse,” Hanzo sighed. 

“After the coronation, we can take that trip to the mountains,” Jesse continued. “Have a little getaway, just you and me.”

“Please,” Hanzo agreed. “We’ve earned it, don’t you think?” 

“Mmmhm,” Jesse hummed. He withdrew his fingers, and Hanzo looked up at him with lust written across his noble features. Jesse finished undressing, and kissed him softly as he moved in between his legs.

They moaned in tandem as Jesse rocked forward, and Hanzo pulled his lover down for a searing kiss. There was passion in every movement they shared, and Hanzo’s chest felt fit to burst with affection, no- dare he call it love? He held Jesse close against his heart, and Jesse showered him with little kisses to his face, his ear, his neck… 

“Jesse, more,” Hanzo urged, and Jesse obliged him, the bed rocking with his movements. Hanzo moaned unabashedly, dragging his nails down his husband’s strong back. He wasn’t sure how much time passed, only that he never wanted to be without Jesse again. 

“I’m close, darlin’” Jesse said. Hanzo could only nod and hold on tighter as Jesse chased his peak, until at last he stilled with a shudder and a groan. For a moment, they lay there in silence save for their labored breathing. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo said after a moment.

“I’m gettin’ to it, honey,” Jesse chuckled, sitting up. He reached down to grip Hanzo, and soon he was shaking through his own orgasm. Hanzo’s head swam as Jesse lay down beside him. 

“Things are gonna be real good from now on,” Jesse sighed happily. Hanzo could only nod.


	8. Coronation

Hanzo waited anxiously as he was dressed in layer after layer of colorful fabric, flowing across the floor. He winced as his hair was pulled into a tight topknot, and the stubble around his goatee was closely shaved. He wondered if Jesse’s preparations were taking this long. A gold embroidered haori was placed upon his shoulders, and one of his attendants lined his eyes in black, and then in red. Another attendant turned him toward the mirror, and he examined his appearance for any flaws or wrinkles in the fabric.

“Excellent work,” he told his attendants. “Thank you. I would like to meet with my husband, now, if possible.”

“Yes, your highness,” his lead attendant said with a bow, he led Hanzo to Jesse’s dressing room, and Hanzo smiled at the sight of him. 

Prince Jesse was adorned in a beautiful symphony of red and gold, with an elaborately embroidered serape, a more elegant version of his usual wide brimmed hat, and gold accented shoes. His short jacket did only favors for him, and Hanzo could not help but admire him for a moment.

“Finally done?” Jesse chuckled, giving Hanzo the same once-over, then another. “You look radiant, darlin’. Fit to be king.”

“Emperor,” Hanzo corrected with a smile. “And you do as well. Red is certainly your color.” Crimson complemented the warm brown of his eyes so well. 

“It’s always been my favorite, but I always worry it’s a little too garish for royalty to be running around in. We have to look a little bit humble,” Jesse said. 

“Nonsense. I will have the tailors make you more clothing in red at once after the coronation is over.” Jesse laughed, and placed his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. 

“Can’t say no to that,” he said warmly. “Now, let’s go meet with your father. I want to make sure he’s feeling up for all this.”

“Agreed,” said Hanzo. “If he is not, we may have to convince him to let Genji perform his role in the ceremony.” Jesse took his hand, and Hanzo felt his chest tighten. As they walked down the corridor, his mind wandered to the previous night, how that large, rough hand had felt on his body… 

“The makeup is a nice touch,” Jesse said, bringing him back to the present. Hanzo flushed slightly, feeling foolish for letting his attention drift. Today was important, he could not be thinking of such things now. 

“I would be inclined to wear it more often if i had any skill in applying it myself,” Hanzo replied. 

“You could always learn. Just like I could wear more red. We could both stand to indulge ourselves a little, after all this.” Hanzo smiled at him. 

“Perhaps we could.” They arrived at Emperor Sojiro’s dressing room, where he was sitting down as his attendants styled his hair. 

“Hanzo, tell father I’m perfectly capable of doing his job,” Genji said, sounding exasperated. 

“Genji,” Sojiro chided, turning to look toward Hanzo and Jesse. “Ah, good. You are ready.”

“Father, how are you feeling? I know you have been doing better, but you will need to stand for quite a while-”

“Hanzo, listen to me,” Sojiro interjected. “This coronation will be one of the most important moments of my life. I could not possibly be more proud of you.”

“Thank you father, but what-”

“I am not finished. You have exceeded my expectations in every way. Your commitment to this kingdom as well as Mesa, your cooperation with Jesse… even going so far as to poison me to ensure that the war did not begin again,” Sojiro said. Hanzo paled, and Jesse squeezed his hand. 

“You knew?” Hanzo asked weakly. 

“I realized it when I started to recover again,” said Sojiro. “Bringing in a foreign apothecary, right around the time my condition started to decline raised my suspicions. The fact that I went back to normal once I had announced my abdication was another. I approached Ana, and asked her for the truth, expecting a power grab from Mesa, but when she told me that you both were behind it, I realized that you had taken a great risk for the security of our people.” Hanzo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“My deepest apologies, father,” Hanzo said with a bow. “Regardless of my intentions, I brought harm to you.”

“You are forgiven, Hanzo. Both of you. Truly, I am relieved to leave this empire in your hands,” Sojiro told them, standing. “And I will be the one to crown you. That is final.” Genji groaned. 

“Very well,” said Hanzo. “Thank you father.”

“Yes, thank you,” Jesse said, bowing. 

“Excuse me,” an attendant interrupted as she entered the room. “But the officiants are expecting his highness and his grace.”

“Of course, thank you” Hanzo said. They turned to leave, and Genji called after them -

“You were no help at all, thanks!” Jesse and Hanzo shared a chuckle as they made their way to their carriage. 

The royal carriage was ornately decorated, drawn by two black horses. Jesse strode ahead of Hanzo and opened the door for him as he hitched up his many layers of garb to step inside. 

“Thank you, my dear,” Hanzo said as he seated himself. Jesse followed suit, and turned Hanzo’s head toward him to place a kiss on his lips. 

“You seem tense,” Jesse said, taking his hand and rubbing it with the pad of his thumb. 

“I do not want to disappoint today,” Hanzo said. 

“You never disappoint,” Jesse retorted. “It’s what your father said, ain’t it?” Hanzo sighed. 

“I cannot believe he found out. I can’t help thinking this all could have been avoided if we had just trusted him with the information in the first place,” he muttered. 

“It could have. It could have also gone exactly the way we predicted. And besides, he’s just fine,” Jesse reassured him. “If we hadn’t had to work together so closely, and trust each other so much, we might still be snipping at each other from opposite sides of our room.” Hanzo’s shoulders relaxed a little. 

“You have a point,” he conceded. “I am grateful for… this.” He squeezed Jesse’s hand. The family ring suited it so well. 

“I wouldn’t change a thing,” Jesse admitted. He kissed Hanzo again, lingering a moment longer, and Hanzo’s heart swelled. 

“I love you,” he murmured as they parted. Jesse’s eyes widened a little, and he smiled brightly. 

“And I love you, honey. Can’t wait to spend the rest of my life ruling by your side.” Hanzo blushed, and scowled a little. So sappy. 

“You are embarrassing me,” he grumbled. 

“Too bad. Oh! Looks like we’re here! Smile, gorgeous.” The carriage halted, and the door was opened. The crowd roared as Hanzo emerged, head held high and dignified. He turned and offered his hand to Jesse, who took it as he stepped out to another thunderous cheer. Slowly, they made their way up the walkway as a servant from each of their countries scattered petals at their feet. Hanzo recognized some of them as sakuras, and the red ones must have been indigenous to Mesa. Jesse raised his ornate metal hand to wave to the crowd, and Hanzo kept his eyes forward, lest he trip in his elaborate getup. 

The two of them made their way inside, past the ceremonial altar, and back behind the huge curtains that served as a backdrop. The officiants were waiting for them, a member of the royal council of Hanamura, and one from that of Mesa. 

“Your highness, your grace,” the Hanamuran officiant, a distinguished older man named Keiji greeted them with a bow. “Are you prepared for the ceremony? It is set to begin in ten minutes.”

“We’re ready,” Jesse answered. “Emperor Sojiro is on his way. I believe my father is already here.”

“He is,” the Mesan officiant supplied. 

“Thank you, Silvia,” said Jesse. 

“Now all that is left is to wait,” Hanzo said, looking to Jesse. “Are you ready?”

“Sure am,” Jesse said with a smile. “Are you?”

“I am as ready as I will be,” Hanzo said, straightening his haori. Jesse kissed him on the temple. It reminded him of waiting for the wedding, but he realized that instead of trepidation, he felt determination.

“Aw, you’ll do just fine,” Jesse hummed. “Like I said, I’ve never seen anyone as suited to royalty as you.”

“I hope that is a compliment,” Hanzo said flatly. 

“Oh, I mean it in the best way, darlin’.” A servant came behind the curtain. 

“Emperor Sojiro has arrived, your highness,” she informed Hanzo. 

“It is time, then,” said Keiji. He and Silvia stepped out from behind the curtain, and Hanzo and Jesse heard the crowd cheering. Hanzo squeezed his hand tightly, and Jesse smiled at him. 

“Welcome, people of Hanamura and Mesa!” Keiji’s voice rang out. The crowd quieted. “We are here today to celebrate the passing of the crowns of two great empires! For ten long years, our nations were in conflict. But through the union of Prince Hanzo and Prince Jesse, we have achieved peace! And from today forward, our two exalted princes will lead our allied kingdoms into a lasting era of cooperation and prosperity!” The cheering of the crowd was deafening, even behind the thick curtains. 

Hanzo saw Jesse take a deep breath. Perhaps his husband was as nervous as he was after all. 

“It is my great privilege to present to you, King Antonio of Mesa!” Silvia announced once the noise had died down. 

“And it is my honor to present Emperor Sojiro of Hanamura!” Keiji boomed. Cheers erupted once again, and Hanzo looked to Jesse. This was it. Once they stepped through that curtain, their lives would be forever changed.He could do this, with Jesse at his side. 

“And now,” Silvia began. “Please join me in welcoming our crown princes, Prince Jesse of Mesa and Prince Hanzo of Hanamura!” Hanzo steeled his nerves, and held Jesse’s hand tightly. He turned to his husband, and Jesse kissed him quickly before leading the way through the curtains. The great hall was overflowing with people of both nationalities, all cheering and applauding for their princes. Jesse raised his arm to wave to them as they took their place at the altar.

Emperor Sojiro was dressed in full regalia, hair ornamented with the royal headpiece of Hanamura.Genji stood at his side, holding his arm to support him. King Antonio was dressed equally intricately, the elaborate crown of Mesa on his head. The officiants bowed to the princes, and Silvia continued. 

“Your majesty, King Antonio,” she said. Antonio stepped forward. 

“Prince Jesse,” the king’s voice rang out. “Do you swear to rule for the good of our great nation, and dedicate your life fully to its people, for as long as you shall live?” 

“I swear on my very life,” Jesse answered. “that I will rule with benevolence and justice, for the good of our people and the people of Hanamura.”

“Your excellency, Emperor Sojiro,” Keiji said. If Sojiro felt ill, it did not show now as he stepped forward with grace. Genji stayed close, just in case.

“Prince Hanzo,” said Sojiro. “Do you vow to dedicate your life to ensure the prosperity of Hanamura and her allies, for as long as you shall live?”

“I swear on my very life,” Hanzo echoed. “That I, along with my husband, will rule this great empire with the best interests of its people, its culture, and its allies.” 

“Prince Jesse, Prince Hanzo,” Keiji began. “Please kneel before your people.” Jesse removed his hat and took a knee, and Hanzo sat seiza. 

King Antonio moved to stand before Jesse. He removed his crown, and placed it on Jesse’s head, bowing to him. Sojiro approached Hanzo next, and took the royal headpiece from his topknot. He smiled at Hanzo as he positioned it in his hair. Antonio and Sojiro stepped back, and Hanzo and Jesse stood. Jesse took his hand again. 

“It is our deepest honor to present to you, Emperor Hanzo of Hanamura, and King Jesse of Mesa!” Silvia announced. The thunderous roar of the crowd rang throughout the entire capital, and Hanzo looked to his lover, his husband… his king. Jesse smiled at him, a radiant, beautiful smile, and Hanzo kissed him, right there at the altar. From today forward, they would have a great deal of work ahead of them, but Hanzo was unafraid. As they exited through the back of the great hall, he looked toward the sky, his headpiece glittering in the sun. 

“Jesse,” he said. “Thank you, for everything.” 

“No need to thank me,” Jesse replied. “We’re in this together. I’ll always be here.” Hanzo faced him, smiling unabashedly. 

“I love you,” he said. To his surprise, Jesse lifted him up, and spun him around, colorful fabric swirling around them both.

“I love you too, darlin’. More than I ever guessed I could,” Jesse laughed. 

“Let us go meet our people,” Hanzo said. “They will be waiting for their emperor and their king.” 

“Best not disappoint them,” Jesse agreed. They entered their carriage, headed for the town square, and Hanzo tried to think of a time when he had been this happy. This sure of himself and his future. But none came to mind. With Jesse by his side, he felt he could weather any storm. But for now, there were no clouds in sight. The future, not just his own, but that of his country and of Mesa, was brighter than the light of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I honestly believe this is my best written work yet. You can find me on tumblr as elisabombzo, or twitter as elisabomb. My partner is on twitter and tumblr as auricaedus.


End file.
